Scandal in Spring (Kaisoo Ver)
by Vetiveriae Radix
Summary: [Chapter 7] Akhirnya tiba giliran Kyungsoo Bowman, wallflower terakhir, untuk mencari calon suami. Setelah menjalani tiga musim tanpa menggaet bangsawan seorang pun, akhirnya Kyungsoo diberi ultimatum oleh ayahnya untuk segera mendapatkan calon suami. Kalau tidak, dalam jangka waktu dua bulan ia akan di nikahkan dengan Jongin Swift, pegawai kepercayaan ayahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin as Jongin Swift

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo Bowman

Genre:

Historical Romance

Rate M

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan tentang masa depan Kyungsoo," Yifan Bowman memberitahu istri dan anaknya. "Meskipun keluarga Bowman tidak pernah suka mengakui kekalahan, kita tidak dapat mengabaikan kenyataan."

"Apa kenyataan itu, Ayah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak cocok untuk bangsawan Inggris." Sambil mengerutkan dahi Yifan menambahkan, "Atau mungkin bangsawan Inggris tidak cocok buatmu. Aku menerima tanggapan yang sangat sedikit dalam usahaku mencarikan suami untukmu. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku aset yang kurang berharga?" terka Kyungsoo.

Kita tidak akan dapat mengira Kyungsoo wanita dewasa yang saat ini telah berusia 22 tahun. Mungil, ramping, dan berambut gelap, dia masih memmiliki kelincahan dan semangat hidup bocah kanak-kanak sementara para wanita lain yang sebaya dengannya telah menjadi wanita dewasa yang lebih tenang.

"Letakkan buku itu!" bentak Yifan

"Ya Ayah." Diam-diam Kyungsoo membuka bukunya untuk melihat nomor halaman, baru kemudian meletakkan bukunya ke samping. Tindakan kecil itu membuat Yifan geram. Buku, buku, buku... hanya melihat benda itu saja sudah dapat mengingatkannya pada kegagalan putrinya dalam pasaran mencari jodoh.

"Menurut kesimpulanku," sahun Yifan geram, "yang menarik para pria terpandang ini adalah kemungkinan untuk menjadi adik ipar Sehun, bukannya menjadikan Kyungsoo istri mereka." Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menusuk. "Apakah ada di antara para pria ini yang akan melamarmu?"

"Dia tidak mungkin mengetahui hal itu-" debat Zitao

"Perempuan biasanya tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Jawab aku, Kyungsoo-apakah ada kemungkinan menarik salah satu pria itu ke pelaminan?"

Putrinya ragu-ragu menjawab, "Tidak, Ayah," akhirnya ia mengakui dengan terus terang.

"Seperti perkiraanku." Sambil menautkan jemarinya di atas dada, "Ketidakberhasilanmu tidak menguntungkan, putriku. Aku keberatan dengan semua biaya yang ku keluarkan untuk membeli gaun dan perhisan... Aku keberatan dengan biaya untuk membawamu naik kereta dari pesta dansa yang satu ke pesta yang lain. Dengan demikian aku memutuskan memilihkan calon suami untukmu."

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Siapa yang ada dalam benakmu, Ayah?"

"Jongin Swift."

Ia menatap ayahnya seakan-akan ayahnya sudah gila.

"Kukira kau ingin dirimu berguna," geram Yifan. Sudah menjadi sifatnya untuk menekan pemberontakan dengan kekuasaan. "Kupikir kau ingin punya suami dan rumah sendiri daripada terus menjadi parasit seperti sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengernyit seakan habis kena tampar. "Aku bukan parasit."

"Oh? Kalu begitu coba jelaskan keuntungan apa yang telah kau berikan dari kehadiranmu di dunia ini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan bagi semua orang?"

NEXT/DELETE

Cerita ini saya Remake dari Novel karya Lisa Kleypas yg berjudul Scandal in Spring. Tanpa mengurangi dan melebihkan,saya menulis cerita ini sesuai dengan Novel aslinya.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER I

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin as Jongin Swift

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo Bowman

Genre:

Romance

Rate M

"Aku seharusnya tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada kalian," Kyungsoo mengulur waktu sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang duduk Marsden malam itu. Kakaknya mengangkat kepala dari dukungan bahu Lord Sehun. "Coba ceritakan padaku," kata Luhan seraya menelan rasa mual yang kembali menyerang.

"Aku menjadi stress hanya kalau orang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Ia setengah merebahkan diri di sofa panjang, menyandarkan tubuh pada lekuk tangan Sehun sementara suaminya itu menyendokkan es limun ke dalam mulutnya.

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan tersentuh melihat kehidupan pribadi keluarga Sehun... jarang sekali kita bisa melihat Luhan serapuh itu, atau Sehun begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Tapi perhatian Kyungsoo begitu terpusat pada maslahnya sendiri sehingga ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan interaksi suami-istri itu waktu berkata, "Ayah memberiku ultimatum. Malam ini dia-"

"Tunggu," ujar Sehun pelan, memperbaiki dukungannya terhadap tubuh Luhan. Suaminya memgumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar Kyungsoo di atas kepala Luhan yang berambut hitam, dan istrinya itu mengangguk sambil menghela napas. Siapa pun yang menyaksikan kelembutan Sehun terhadap istrinya yang belia tidak mungkin tidak menyadari perubahan pada diri sang earl, yang selama ini terkenal sebagai pria yang sangat dingin.

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa malu karena datang ke tempat itu tanpa pikir panjang untuk mengadukan ketidakadilan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Seharusnya ia menyimpan masalah itu untuk dirinya sendiri bukannya lari ke sisi kakaknya dan mengoceh seperti balita. Tapi kemudian mata cokelat Luhan terbuka, tatapannya hangat dan ramah, seketika kenangan masa kecil menari-nari di antara mereka bagaikan ribuan kunang-kunang. Kedekatan kakak-beradik adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat diganggu bahkan oleh suami yang sangat protektif sekalipun.

"Katakan padaku," ujar Luhan sambil menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Sehun. "Apa yang dikatakan di raksasa itu kepadamu?"

"Katanya kalau aku tidak dapat menemukan seseorang yang mau menikahiku sampai akhir bulan Mei, dia akan memilihkan suami untukku. Dan coba terka siapa calonnya itu? Terka saja!"

"Aku tak dapat membayangkan siapa pun," jawab Luhan. "Ayah tak pernah menyukai siapa pun."

"Oh, ya ada," ujar Kyungsoo dengan lantang.

Sekarang bahkan Sehun pun mulai tampak tertarik. "Apakah orang ini seseorang yang ku kenal?"

"Kau akan segera kenal dengannya," kata Kyungsoo. "Ayah sudah memanggilnya ke sini. Dia akan tiba di Hampshire Estate musim depan untuk musim perburuan rusa."

Sehun mengingat-ingat kembali nama-nama tamu yang di minta Yifan Bowman untuk di undang ke perburuan musim gugur. "Orang Amerika?" Tanyanya. "Mr. Swift?"

"Ya."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosong. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke bahu Sehun sambil memekik tertahan. Mula-mula Kyungsoo mengira kakaknya menangis, tapi kemudian tampak jelas Luhan sedang terkikik geli. "Tidak... tidak... benar-benar tak masuk akal... kau tidak mungkin..."

"Kau tidak akan menganggap ini lucu kalau kau yang akan menikah dengannya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil cemberut.

Sehun melirik kedua kakak-beradik itu bergantian. "Apa salahnya dengan Mr. Swift? Menurut berita yang kudengar dari ayahmu dia pria yang cukup terhormat."

"Dia memang cerdas," aku Kyungsoo. "Tapi kita tidak bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya— dia akan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan, dan menyerap setiap patah kata yang di ucapkan orang tanpa memberi tanggapan apa pun."

"Dia bahkan tidak menarik," tambah Luhan. "Dia seperti tulang belulang." Ia menepuk dada Sehun yang berotot sambil mengagumi tubuh suaminya yang kokoh.

Sehun tampak geli. "Apa Jongin tidak memiliki seauatu yang baik?"

"Giginya bagus," akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menggerutu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Luhan. "Dia kan tidak pernah tersenyum!"

"Penilaian kalian terhadap pria itu kejam sekali," tegur Sehun.

"Kau tak perlu menikah dengan Jongin kalau kau tidak menginginkannya," kata Luhan penuh semangat sambil beringsut dalam pelukan suaminya. "Ya kan, Sehun?"

"Ya, Sayang,"gumam suaminya. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Ayah merenggut kau dari sisiku," desak Luhan. "Tidak perlu khawatir... kan? Sehun dapat..." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menguap lebar. "...mengatasi segalanya..."

Melihat kelopak mata kakaknya terpejam, Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh simpati. Ia menatap Sehun dari atas kepala Luhan,dan memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya akan pulang. Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan.

Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu lalu melihat ke belakang dengan kening berkerut ke arah pasangan yang sedang duduk di sofa. Sewaktu pandangan sang earl bertemu dengan mata sendu Kyungsoo, salah satu alisnya terangkat penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayahku..." ucap Kyungsoo, lalu menggigit bibir. Wajah Sehun yang penuh kesabaran mendorong Kyungsoo untuk meneruskan. "Dia menjulukiku parasit," katanya, "Dia bertanya padaku keuntungan apa yang telah kuberikan atas kehadiranku di dunia ini? Apa yang telah kulakukan bagi semua orang?"

"Dan jawabanmu?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku... tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya."

Mata Sehun yang bewarna cokelat kopi tak dapat di baca. Ia memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo agar datang mendekat ke sofa, dan Kyungsoo menurut. Dan yang mengejutkan, Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya hangat. Sang earl yang biasanya kaku tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo," ucap Sehun lembut, "hidup manusia tidak diukur dengan ptestasi hebat yang diraihnya. Melainkan oleh hal-hal kecil. Setiap kali kau melakukan kebajikan kepada seseorang atau membuat orang lain tersenyum, hidupmu menjadi lebih bermakna. Jangan pernah meragukan arti dirimu, sobat kecilku. Dunia akan menjadi tempat yang suram tanpa Kyungsoo Bowman di dalamnya."

 **...**

Semua orang mengakui bahwa Stony Park adalah salah satu tempat terindah di Inggris. Hampshire Estate melingkupi berbagai jenis kondisi alam dari hutan yang nyaris tak terjamah sampai ke padang rumput yang basah di penuhi aneka bunga, dari tanah berlumpur sampai ke _manor_ batu yang kokoh berwarna madu di atas tebing terjal menghadapi sungai Itchen.

Belalang merah berlompatan di padang rumput yang di penuhi bunga _primrose_ dan _lady-smock,_ sementara capung biru yang tembus pandang terbang di atas kelopak bunga _bog bean_. Baunya seperti musim semi, udaranya di penuhi aroma pagar tumbuhan yang baru di potong dan rumput hijau.

Setelah perjalanan dua belas jam berkereta kuda— yang dikatakan Luhan sebagai perjalanan melewati neraka— keluarga Sehun, keluarga Bowman, dan para tamu akhirnya sampai di Stony Cross Park.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo adalah ia di tempatkan di ruang tidur favoritnya di _manor_ itu. Ruang tidur antik yang cantik itu dulunya milik adik Lord Sehun, Lady Irene, yang sekarang menetap di Amerika. Sisi yang paling menarik dari kamar itu adalah ruang pribadi mungil yang berdampingan dengan kamat tidur. Ruangan itu dulunya di datangkan dari Prancis kemudian di pasangkan kembali. Aslinya ruangan itu berasal dari _chateau_ abad ke 17 dan di lengkapi dengan sofa untuk tidur-tiduran yang sangat cocok untuk tidur siang atau membaca.

Pada hari ketiga kedatangannya di Hampshire, Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sore hari. Berjalan di sepanjang jalan cekung melewati padang rumput basah yang tampak indah, Kyungsoo merenungkan masalahnya.

Mengapa ia sulit sekali menemukan calon suami? Bukannya ia tidak mau jatuh cinta. Malah, ia begitu ingin jatuh cinta sehingga rasanya sangat tidak adil kalau sampai sekarang ia masih belum punya kekasih. Ia sudah mencoba! Tapi selalu saja ada yang tidak cocok.

Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya tidak cantik. Walaupun ia juga sering mendengar orang menjulukinya "peri" atau "bidadari". Wanita peri tidak dapat menarik pria-pria sebanyak yang dapat di gaet Venus yang terkenal cantik.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tiba di tujuan perjalanannya— sebuah sumur yang muncul pada musim semi yang pada masa lalu beberapa kali ia kunjungi bersama para wallflower— gadis yang tidak mempunyai pasangan dansa dan tidak di perdulikan di pesta-pesta.

Meletakkan topinya dengan hati-hati di tanah, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati lubang menganga itu dan melihat air keruh di dalamnya. Ia memasukkan tangan ke kantong gaun berpergiannya dan mengeluarkan satu strip jarum.

"Roh sumur," ucapanya memulai percakapan, "karena aku bernasib buruk dalam mencari suami idamanku, aku menyerahkan pencarian itu padamu. Aku tidak akan mengajukan permintaan ataupun persyaratan apa pun. Yang ku inginkan hanyalah... dia pria yang tepat untukku. Aku bersedia bersikap terbuka." Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri lama sambil memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derak di belakangnya, seperti suara kaki menginjak ranting patah.

Daisy menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok hitam berbentuk pria berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Pria itu tinggi dan kekar seperti suami Baekhyun, teman Kyungsoo, meskipun pria itu tampaknya lebih muda, mungkin belum tiga puluh tahun. "Maafkan aku," kata pria itu dengan suara rendah sewaktu melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut."

Pria itu berjalan mendekat dengan tenang, tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku. "Aku tiba di estat ini beberapa jam yang lalu," ujarnya. "Mereka bilang kau sedang pergi keluar, jalan-jalan."

Dia menatap Kyungsoo seakan-akan mengharapkan Kyungsoo kenal padanya. Kyungsoo di terjang rasa bersalah yang selalu ada bila kita lupa pada orang yang pernah kita temui.

"Kau tamu Lord Sehun?" tanyanya, berusaha mengingat orang itu.

Pria itu melirik heran dan sedikit tersenyum, "Ya, Miss Bowman."

Pria itu tahu namanya. Kyungsoo memandang pria itu dengan lebih bingung lagi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa lupa pada pria semenarik ini. Sosoknya kuat dan sempurna, terlalu maskulin untuk di sebut indah, terlalu mengesankan untuk di sebut biasa-biasa saja. Dan warna matanya seperti biru di pagi hari, bahkan menjadi tampak lebih biru di atas kulitnya yang cokelat terbakar sinar matahari.

Sewaktu pria itu menunduk untuk menatap Kyungsoo cahaya cokelat kehitaman berpendar di kepalanya yang berambut cokelat mengilat. Kalau di ingat lagi, pria itu juga berbicara dengan aksen Amerika. Dan wangi segar dan bersih yang di ciumnya tadi... kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah adalah wangi... _sabun Bowman?_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sadar siapa pria itu sebenarnya hingga lututnya nyaris tak dapat di tegakkan.

 _"Kau,"_ desisnya, matanya melebar penuh rasa terkejut.

 _To be continue .._

Cerita ini saya Remake dari Novel karya Lisa Kleypas yg berjudul Scandal in Spring. Tanpa mengurangi dan melebihkan,saya menulis cerita ini sesuai dengan Novel aslinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin as Jongin Swift

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo Bowman

Genre:

Historical Romance

Rate M

Ia pasti sedikit limbung, karena pria itu menjulurkan tangan untuk menangkapnya, jemarinya dengan ringan melingkari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mr. Swift," suara Kyungsoo tercekik, secara naluriah menyentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kau bisa jatuh ke dalam sumur. Ayo ikut aku."

Cengkeraman pria itu longgar tapi tegas sewaktu menarik Kyungsoo menjauh beberapa meter dari air yang bergemuruh. Gusar karena dituntun seperti angsa yang terpisah dari kawanannya, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang menolak cengkeraman itu. Satu hal tidak ubah, pikirnya kesal. Jongin Swift masih sok berkuasa seperti dulu.

Ia tak dapat berhenti menatap pria itu. Ya Tuhan, ia tak pernah melihat perubahan sebesar ini dalam hidupnya. Yang dulunya di juluki Luhan sebagai 'tulang belulang', sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi pria besar yang tampak makmur, memancarkan kesehatan dan vitalitas. Pria itu mengenakan setelan yang elegan, modenya lebih longgar daripada gaya pakaian pria tempo dulu.

Perubahan yang terjadi pada diri pria itu lebih dari sekedar perubahan fisik. Kedewasaan membuat pria itu tampak sangat percaya diri, pria yang mengenal dan memahami kemampuannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jongin.

"Kau sudah berubah," katanya, berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Kau tidak," jawab pria itu. Sulit mengatakan apakah komentar itu di masksudkan sebagai pujian atau kritikan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sumur itu?"

"Aku... kupikir..." Kyungsoo berusaha keras mencari penjelasan, tapi tidak dapat menemukan satu pun. "Ini sumur permohonan."

Pria itu memasang ekspresi serius, tapi ada binar mencurigakan di matanya yang biru bening seakan diam-diam pria itu merasa geli. "Kalau begitu kurasa kau sudah tahu benar akan hal ini."

"Ini sumur permohonan yang _legendaris._ " ujar Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selalu di benci Kyungsoo, tatapan yang menyerap segalanya, tak ada satu pun detail kecil yang luput dari perhatiannya. Kyungsoo merasa pipinya memerah di perhatikan seperti itu. "Apa permohonanmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Itu urusan pribadi."

"Karena aku mengenalmu," kata Jongin lagi, "permohonanmu bisa saja macam-macam."

"Kau tidak mengenalku," tukas Kyungsoo. Gagasan bahwa ayahnya akan menyerahkannya kepada pria yang tidak cocok dengan dirinya dalam segala hal... rasanya sungguh gila. Pernikahan bagi pria itu sama halnya dengan transaksi bisnis, seperti pertukaran uang atau obligasi. Pertukaran kekecewaan dan kebencian. Dan tampak jelas pria itu tidak tertarik pada Kyungsoo seperti juga Kyungsoo tidak tertarik kepadanya.

"Mungkin tidak," aku Jongin akhirnya. Tapi kata-kata itu tidak terdengar tulus. Pria itu merasa mengenal dengan pasti siapa dan bagaimana Kyungsoo itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu, saling mengukur kekuatan dan menantang.

"Mengingat betapa legendarisnya sumur ini," ujar Jongin, "aku jadi tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan."

Ia merogoh kantongnya, mencari-cari sebentar dan mengeluarkan sekeping uang logam yang besar.

"Kau seharusnya melempar jarum," ia memberi tahu.

"Aku tidak punya jarum."

"Itu kan uang logam lima dolar," ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Kau tidak mungkin melempar uang itu, kan?"

"Aku bukan mau melempar uang. Aku akan menanam modal. Sebaiknya kau beri tahu aku bagaimana prosedur membuat permohonan yang baik— uang sebanyak ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan."

"Kau mengolok-olokku."

"Aku benar-benar jujur. Dan karena aku belum pernah melakukan ini, sedikit nasihat akan ku terima dengan senang hati." Ia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo , dan ketika tampak jelas gadis itu tidak mau mengatakan apa pun, senyum geli mengembang di sudut mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, kulempar saja uang ini."

Kyungsoo mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Meskipun tampak pria itu sedang mengolok-oloknya, ia tak dapat menahan diri. Permohonan bukan sesuatu yang dapat di sia-siakan, apalagi permohonan seharga lima dolar. Sial!

Ia mendekati sumur dan berkata dengan ketus. "Petama-tama genggam koin itu dalam telapak tanganmu sampai terasa hangat."

Jongin berjalan ke dekatnya. "Lalu?"

"Pejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu yang amat kau inginkan." Ia membiarkan suaranya terdengar bersungut-sungut. "Dan itu harus permintaan pribadi. Tidak boleh mengenai sesuatu seperti merger atau _banking trust._ "

"Aku memikirkan hal selain urusan bisnis kok."

Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan tak percaya, dan pria itu mengejutkannya dengan memberinya seulas senyum singkat.

Pernahkah ia melihat Jongin tersenyum? Mungkin sekali atau dua kali. Tapi senyum yang ini membuat ia agak kewalahan, membuatnya terpesona dan tergoda... ada pancaran kehangatan yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya pria macam apa yang sebenarnya ada di bawah penampilan luar yang kaku itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar lega sewaktu senyum itu menghilang dan Jongin kembali memasang wajah kaku. "Pejamkan matamu," ia memperingatkan. "Buang semua yang ada dalam benakmu kecuali permohonan itu."

Bulu matanya yang lebat merapat, membuat Kyungsoo berkesempatan menatap wajah itu tanpa takut balas di tatap. Wajah itu bukan tipe wajah yang cocok bagi bocah kanak-kanak... tulang wajahnya terlalu kokoh, hidungnya terlalu panjang, rahangnya terlalu keras.

Tapi Jongin akhirnya terbiasa dengan wajah itu. Lekuk-lekuk keras wajahnya telah di perlunak dengan bulu mata hitamnya yang lebat dan bibir tebal yang memancarkan sensualitas.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" gumam Jongin., matanya masih terpejam.

Menatap pria itu, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin berjalan mendekat dan menjelajahi kulit pipi kecokelatan itu dengan jemarinya. "Kalau sosok itu sudah mantap dalam benakmu," akhirnya ia berhasil berbicara, "buka mata dan lemparkan koin itu ke dalam sumur."

Bulu mata Jongin terangkat dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang sangat cemerlang, seperti api yang terperangkap dalam gelas biru.

Kyungsoo mulai menyadari jantungnya berdegup kian kencang sama seperti ketika membaca bagian mengerikan dari _The Plight of Penelope_ , sewaktu seorang gadis di tawan oleh penjahat yang mengurungnya di menara sampai gadis itu setuju untuk menyerahkan kehormatannya.

Sungguh sial, wajah Jongin ternyata persis seperti penjahat tampan yang ada dalam bayangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa permohonanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Salah satu sudut bibir pria itu bergerak-gerak. "Itu urusan pribadi."

Kyungsoo langsung cemberut sewaktu menyadari pria itu meniru ucapannya. Melihat topi _bonnet_ -nya tergeletak di tanah, ia berjalan untuk mengambilnya. Ia perlu melarikan diri dari pria menyebalkan itu. "Aku akan pulang ke _manor_ ," katanya dari balik bahu. "Selamat siang Mr. Swift. Selamat menikmati jalan-jalanmu."

Tapi Kyungsoo harus kecewa karena pria itu menyusulnya dalam beberapa langkah panjang dan sudah berada di sampingnya. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Ia tidak ingin melihat ke arah pria itu. "Aku lebih suka tidak di temani."

"Kenapa tidak? Kita kan menuju arah yang sama."

"Karena aku lebih suka berjalan sambil diam."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan diam." Langkah kakinya melambat.

Menyimpulkan tidak ada gunanya membantah kalau pria itu jelas-jelas sudah membuat keputusan. Ia tidak heran melihat Jongin mengabaikan penolakannya. Bisa di pastikan pria itu memandang pernikahan dengan cara seperti itu pula.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan kesunyian menegangkan itu lebih lama lagi. "Apakah kau yang menanamkan gagasan itu ke dalam kepala Ayah?" semburnya.

"Gagasan apa?"

"Oh, kau tak perlu merendah di hadapanku," katanya kesal. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang ku maksud."

Tampaknya pria itu berkeras ingin mempermainkannya.

"Perjanjian yang kau buat dengan ayahku," ucap Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin menikah denganku supaya perusahaan Ayah jatuh ke tanganmu."

Jongin berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo ikut berhenti,melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya menghadap ke arah Jongin.

Ekspresi pria itu benar-benar kosong. "Aku..." Suaranya terdengar serak dan ia harus berdeham dulu sebelum dapat berbicara. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Jadi asumsinya selama ini salah— ayahnya belum membocorkan rencana ini kepada Jongin.

Kalau orang bisa mati karena malu, Kyungsoo akan menghilang saat itu juga. Meskipun tidak dapat membaca pikiran Jongin, Kyungsoo yakin pria itu dengan cepat memilah berbagai kemungkinan dan mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ayahku mengatakannya seolah-olah itu semua sudah pasti," Kyungsoo berkata. "Kukira kalian sudah membicarakannya sewaktu dia berkunjung terakhir kali ke New York."

"Beliau tidak pernah menyinggung hal seperti itu kepadaku. Pikiran untuk menikahimu tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku. Dan aku tak berambisi untuk mendapatkan perusahaan ayahmu."

"Kau tidak punya apa pun _selain_ ambisi."

"Betul," jawab Jongin, menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku tidak perlu menikahimu untuk membuat masa depanku terjamin."

"Kau tidak menyukai bisnis ayahmu," lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Ya, karena dia mencurahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya kepada bisnis, dan tidak mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya."

"Tapi bisnis ayahmu memberimu banyak kemewahan," jelas Jongin. "Termasuk kesempatan menikah dengan bangsawan Inggris."

"Aku tidak minta kemewahan! Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun selain kehidupan yang tenang."

"Duduk seorang diri di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku?" usul Jongin sedikit terlalu berpuas diri. "Berajalan-jalan di taman? Menikmati kunjungan teman-teman?"

"Ya!"

"Buku itu mahal. Begitu pula rumah indah yang di kelilingi taman. Pernahkah terpikir olehmu bahwa seseorang harus membayar untuk kehidupanmu yang tenang itu?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu mirip dengan tuduhan yang pernah di lontarkan ayahnya, bahwa ia adalah parasit dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku atau siapa yang membayar itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak peduli pada pendapatmu, dan kau tidak akan berhak memaksakan pendapatmu kepadaku."

"Aku berhak, kalau masa depanku akan di kaitkan dengan masa depanmu."

"Tidak akan!"

"Ya, menurut dugaan sementara."

Rasa berpuas diri dalam suara pria itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat kesal. "Satu-satunya kemungkinan mengapa gadis dengan wajah sepertimu bisa menjalani tiga musim tanpa menerima satu lamaran pun adalah karena kau menetapkan standar yang terlalu tinggi. Kau tidak mau menerima kalau pria itu tidak sempurna. Itulah sebabnya ayahmu mengeluarkan peringatan itu.

Perhatian Kyungsoo sejenak teralih mendengar kata 'gadis dengan wajah sepertimu' seolah-olah dirinya wanita yang amat cantik.

"Aku tidak bercita-cita menikah dengan pria sempurna," ujarnya dengan gigi terkatup. "Aku tahu persis tidak ada hal yang seperti itu."

Kyungsoo memutar tubuh dan bergegas menyusuri jalan setapak, berjalan secepat yang dapat di lakukan kakinya yang lemah itu.

Jongin dengan mudah menyusulnya, tangannya di masukkan dengan gaya santai ke saku. "Akhir bulan Mei..." renungnya, sama sekali tidak terengah-engah walaupun berjalan cepat. "Itu hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan jodoh dengan waktu sependek itu?"

"Aku akan berdiri di sudut jalan memakai plakat kalau memang harus."

"Dengan tulus hati aku mendoakan semoga kau berhasil, Miss Bowman. Dalam keadaan apa pun, aku tidak yakin bersedia mengajukan diriku untuk secara otomatis menjadi pemenang."

"Kau tidak akan menjadi pemenang secara otomatis! Tenang saja, Mr. Swift, tak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang akan membuatku bersedia menjadi istrimu. Aku amat kasian pada wanita malang yang akan menjadi istrimu— rasanya malang betul orang yang terpaksa bersuamikan pria yang dingin, mau menang sendiri, dan angkuh sepertimu—"

"Tunggu dulu." Nada suara pria itu melunak seperti ingin damai. "Kyungsoo..."

"Jangan sebut namaku!"

"Kau benar. Itu tidak sopan. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Miss Bowman, kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu. Kita kan sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat besar pengaruhnya bagi kita berdua. Kuharap kita bisa bersikap sopan satu sama lain sampai kita mendapat solusi terbaik."

"Hanya ada satu solusi," ujar Kyungsoo muram, "kau memberitahu ayahku bahwa kau menolak menikah denganku dalam situasi apapun. Kalau kau bisa berjanji melakukan hal itu maka aku berjanji akan bersikap sopan padamu."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Kyungsoo juga terpaksa berhenti. Ia menoleh untuk menatap pria itu dan mengangkat alis penuh harap.

Lalu mata pria itu menyipit menatap Kyungsoo, terang-terangan menimbang-nimbang, dan ada binar aneh di matanya yang membuat tulang punggung Kyungsoo mendadak dingin. Pria ini menatapku, pikir Kyungsoo, seperti seekor macan menunggu mangsa.

"Tidak," jawab pria itu pelan, seakan-akan berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala bingung. Bibirnya terasa kering, dan ia terpaksa membasahinya dengan ujung lidah sebelum berbicara. Dan ia gemetar ketika melihat pandangan pria itu mengikuti setiap gerakan kecil yang di lakukannya. "Apakah itu 'tidak' yang berarti... 'Tidak, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Itu adalah 'tidak," jawab Jongin, "yang berarti..."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau _berjanji_."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin melewati Kyungsoo dan terus berjalan menuju _manor,_ membiarkan wanita itu mengejarnya.

 ** _To be continue.._**

 **NOTE :**

Thanks buat yg udah favs, follow, dan review cerita ini.

Dan untuk _'Noname'_ makasih bgt udh kasih tau soal ff ini yg sebelumnya udh ada yg remake. Btw, aku jg lg baca ff itu judulnya Scandal-kan. Diyayee author, right? wkwk. Aku ga janji buat tamat-in ini cerita tapi aku berusaha sebisa aku.

So, happy reading and enjoy the story. Harusnya aku bilang di awal haha

Dan tunggu kelanjutannya, K.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin as Jongin Swift

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo Bowman

Genre:

Historical Romance

Rate M

"Dia mencoba menyiksamu," kata Luhan dengan jijik sewaktu Kyungsoo menceritakan seluruh kejadian itu sore harinya. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu pribadi di lantai atas manor itu bersama dua sahabat mereka, Baekhyun Hunt dan Minseok, Lady St. Vincent. Mereka bertemu dua tahun lalu, kuartet _wallflower_ , yang berbagai alasan tidak berhasil mendapatkan bujangan yang memenuhi standar.

"Aku tak percaya sedikit pun bahwa Mr. Swift tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal itu," Luhan melanjutkan. "Dia pembohong dan dia bersekongkol dengan Ayah. Tentu saja dia ingin menjadi pewaris perusahaan Ayah."

Luhan dan Minseok duduk di kursi berlapis brokat di dekat jendela, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk berselonjor di lantai di tengah gelembung gaun mereka yang berwarna-warni. Seorang bayi perempuan berambut ikal hitam merangkak maju-mundur diantara mereka, sebentar-sebentar berhenti dengan kening berkerut untuk berkonsentrasi mencabut sesuatu dari karpet dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

Bayi itu, Sophia, adalah putri Baekhyun Hunt dan Chanyeol Hunt yang lahir tepat sepuluh bulan lalu.

Sembari mengangkat tubuh Sophia yang montok dan tak mau diam, Kyungsoo menciumi lehernya yang lembut seperti sutra sebelum menurunkannya kembali ke karpet. "Seharusnya kau mendengar cara dia bicara," kata Kyungsoo. "Angkuhnya bukan main. Jongin memutuskan bahwa semua ini adalah salahku mengapa aku sampai saat ini belum menikah. Katanya aku pasti telah menetapkan standar yang terlalu tinggi. Dan dia menguliahiku panjang-lebar tentang biaya yang mesti di keluarkan untuk membeli buku-buku serta berkata seseorang harus membayar untuk gaya hidupku yang mahal itu."

"Kurang ajar sekali dia," seru Luhan, wajahnya berubah merah tua saking merahnya.

Kyungsoo seketika menyesal mengadukan hal itu kepada kakaknya. Dokter keluarga telah menasihati bahwa Lilian tidak boleh di buat sedih mendekati bulan-bulan terakhir kehamilannya ini.

"Kita akan menemukan pria lain, Kyungsoo," kata Minseok. "Sekarang karena pilihan kita tak terbatas hanya dari kalangan bangsawan, kita akan lebih mudah menemukannya. Ada banyak pria bujangan yang berasal dari keturunan baik yang kebetulan tidak memiliki gelar."

"Mr. Hunt punya banyak kenalan yang masih bujangan," kata Baekhyun. "Dia dapat mengenalkan banyak pria."

"Aku menghargai itu," ucap Kyungsoo, "tapi sepertinya aku tidak begitu suka menikah dengan pria profesional. Aku tidak akan bahagia menikah dengan industrial tidak berperasaan." Sambil berhenti sejenak ia berkata penuh penyesalan, "Bukan ingin menghina Mr. Hunt, tentu saja."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku tidak akan menggolongkan semua pria profesional sebagai industrialis tak berperasaan. Mr. Hunt kadang kala bisa sangat sensitif dan emosional lho."

Teman-temannya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, tak satu pun dari mereka dapat membayangkan suami Baekhyun yang bertubuh besar dan kekar sebagai pria sensitif.

"Kami akan ingat janjimu," kata Luhan. "Kembali ke pembicaraan tadi—Minseok, maukah kau menanyakan kepada Lord St. Vincent apakah dia kenal pria yang pantas dikenalkan kepada Kyungsoo? Sekarang karena kita telah memperluas definisi kita tentang 'pantas', dia seharusnya tidak sulit mencarikan orang yang tepat. Semua orang pun tahu dia memiliki informasi tentang setiap pria berduit di Inggris."

"Aku akan menanyakannya," Minseok memutuskan. "Aku yakin kami dapat mengajukan calon yang memenuhi syarat."

"Terima kasih," balas Kyungsoo tulus.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat tinggal disini bersamamu. Bahkan menikah dengan pria yang tidak kucintai."

 **...**

Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Bowman tua benar-benar telah mempertimbangkan masak-masak untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. _Ya Tuhan._ Selama bertahun-tahun ini Jongin sering mengkhayalkan yang indah-indah tentang Kyungsoo Bowman, tapi tak satu pun ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan.

Rahasia masa lalu menghantui jati dirinya yang sekarang dan membahayakan masa depannya. Jongin selalu menyadari bahwa identitas yang ia buat bagi dirinya setiap waktu dapat hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyungsoo pantas mendapat suami yang jujur dan utuh, bukan seseorang yang membangun hidupnya dari kebohongan.

Tapi itu tidak dapat menghentikan Jongin untuk menginginkan gadis itu. Ia selalu menginginkan Kyungsoo dengan amat sangat hingga seakan memancar keluar dari pori-porinya. Kyungsoo begitu manis, ramah, cerdas, amat sangat logis tapi juga romantis, matanya yang hitam berbinar penuh angan-angan. Dia sering terlambat datang makan malam karena kelewat asyik membaca. Ingatan akan Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar pada pagar balkon pada suatu malam dengan wajahnya yang mungil menengadah menatap langit, terus mendera Jongin dengan gairah tak tertahankan untuk bergegas meraih tubuh gadis itu dan menciumnya sampai lupa diri.

Jongin sering membayangkan tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Kalau hal seperti itu terjadi, ia akan bertindak amat sangat lembut... ia akan memujanya. Apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk menyenagkan gadis itu. Ia sangat rindu ingin merasakan rambut gadis itu di tangannya, lekuk lembut pinggul gadis itu di telapak tangannya, pundak halus gadis itu di bibirnya. Berat tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya di kala tidur. Ia menginginkan semua itu, dan lebih banyak lagi.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin membenamkan tangan lebih dalam ke saku dan berjalan melalui ruangan-ruangan Stony Cross Park. Ia tak pernah memikirkan penampilannya selain memastikan rambutnya terpotong rapi dan wajahnya bersih.

Tapi cara Kyungsoo menatapnya tadi... seolah-olah gadis itu benar-benar melihatnya, benar-benar menyadari keberadaannya, untuk pertama kali... Dulu Kyungsoo tak pernah menatapnya seperti itu sewaktu ia sekali-sekali mengunjungi Fifth Avenue.

"Mr. Swift," sapa Sehun dengan tenang, sewaktu mereka bertemu di tangga paling bawah. "Tampaknya kau pulang jalan-jalan lebih cepat. Kuharap pemandangannya cukup memuaskan?"

"Pemandangannya luar biasa, My Lord." jawab Jongin. "Saya pulang lebih cepat karena tidak sengaja bertemu Miss Bowman di tengah jalan."

"Ah." Wajah Sehun tampak tenang. "Aku yakin itu merupakan kejutan bagi Miss Bowman."

Dalam arti kata, _Juga kejutan yang tidak diharapkan._ Jongin membalas tatapan sang earl tanpa berkedip. Salah satu keahliannya yang sangat berguna karena ia dapat membaca perubahan ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh orang lain. Tetapi Sehun adalah pria yang sangat pandai mengendalikan diri. Jongin mengagumi hal itu.

"Saya rasa lebih aman kalau mengatakan itu adalah salah satu kejutan yang sering di terima Miss Bowman akhir-akhir ini," jawab Jongin.

Sang earl menanggapinya dengan mengangkat alis sedikit, seolah-olah ia merasa perkataan itu menarik tapi tidak layak di tanggapi. Sialan, umpat Jongin dalam hati sambil bertambah kagum.

Sehun menoleh ke arah pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Hunt, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Jongin Swift—orang Amerika yang ku sebut-sebut tadi. Jongin, perkenalkan ini Mr. Chanyeol Hunt."

Mereka berjabat tangan dengan tegas.

Duduk di meja teras, Jongin memaksakan diri untuk santai di kursinya. Jongin tetap diam, dengan sabar menanti Sehun untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, "kau tahu tentang rencana Bowman untuk menikahkanmu dan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menjawab tanpa ragu. "Tepatnya satu jam lima belas menit."

"Ini bukan idemu, kalau begitu?"

"Sama sekali bukan," Jongin meyakinkan sang earl.

Sambil bersandar, sang earl mengaitkan jemari di atas dadanya yang rata. "Banyak keuntungan yang bisa kau dapat dari rencana itu."

"My Lord," ucap Jongin serta-merta, "jika aku punya satu bakat dalam hidupku, bakatku itu adalah mencari uang. Aku tak perlu menikah dengan uang itu sendiri."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," jawab sang earl. "Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi, tapi pertama-tama aku ingin menjelaskan posisiku. Aku sangat sayang pada adik iparku, dan menganggap gadis itu di bawah lindunganku. Karena kau sangat dekat dengan keluarga Bowman, kau pasti tahu bagaimana dekatnya hubungan sang countess dengan adiknya. Jika Kyungsoo sedih, istriku pun akan ikut menderita... dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Aku paham," kata Jongin kaku.

"Daisy punya semangat hidup yang unik," ujar Sehun. "Sifat alami yang hangat dan romantis. Kalau dia dipaksa menikah tanpa cinta, dia akan sangat merana. Dia pantas mendapat suami yang dapat menerima dia apa adanya, dan dapat melindunginya dari realitas kehidupan yang kejam. Suami yang mengizinkan dia untuk bermimpi."

Sungguh mengejutkan mendengar pendapat sentimentil seperti itu dari mulut Sehun, yang terkenal sebagai pria pragmatis dan logis. "Apa pertanyaan Anda, My Lord?"

"Maukah kau berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan menikah dengan adik iparku?"

Jongin menatap mata hitam sang earl lurus-lurus. Tidak bijaksana membuat marah pria seperti Sehun yang terbiasa tidak dibantah.

"Rasanya tidak bisa, My Lord," jawab Jongin sopan.

Chanyeol Hunt tak sengaja menjatuhkan cerutunya.

"Kau tidak mau berjanji?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Tidak." Jongin membungkuk sedikit untuk mengambil cerutu yang jatuh tadi dan mengembalikannya kepada Chanyeol, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan, seolah-olah diam-diam ia berusaha mencegah Jongin untuk tidak terjun dari tebing yang curam.

"Mengapa tidak?" tuntut Sehun. "Karena kau tidak mau kehilangan posisimu di perusahaan Bowman?"

"Tidak, beliau tidak sanggup kehilangan saya sekarang. Saya tahu lebih banyak tentang produksi, administrasi, dan marketing daripada orang lain dalam perusahaan... Jadi saya tidak bisa di buang begitu saja meskipun saya menolak untuk menikah dengan putrinya." Jongin tersenyum berusaha membuat kata-katanya tidak terdengar angkuh.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan masalah ini," kata sang earl. "Aku ingin janjimu Jongin. _Sekarang._ "

"Saya mungkin akan mempertimbangkan hal hal itu," jawab Jongin tenang, "kalau Anda mau menawarkan insentif yang bagus. Contohnya, memberi jabatan sebagai kepala divisi dan menjamin posisi saya sampai setidaknya... tiga tahun.

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya.

Keheningan yang kaku itu pecah oleh gelegar tawa Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, nyalinya cukup besar juga," serunya. "Camkan kata-kataku, Sehun, aku akan menariknya untuk bekerja di Consolidate."

"Gaji saya tidak kecil, lho," kata Jongin dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga nyaris menjatuhkan cerutunya lagi.

Bahkan Sehun pun tersenyum, meskipun enggan.

"Sial," gerutunya. "Aku tidak akan memberimu jabatan semudah itu—tidak bila begitu banyak yang kupertaruhkan. Tidak, sampai aku yakin kau orang yang tepat untuk posisi itu."

"Kalau begitu sepertinya kita impas." Jongin membuat air mukanya tampak ramah. "Untuk saat ini."

Kedua pria yang lebih tua itu bertukar pandang, dengan bijaksana sepakat untuk membicarakan situasi itu nanti, kalau Jongin sudah pergi. Dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan di benak Jongin, tapi dengan segera di hapus, karena tahu hanya sebatas inilah yang dapat ia kendalikan. Setidaknya, ia telah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya tidak dapat di intimidasi, dan ia membiarkan pilihannya tetap terbuka.

Selain itu... ia tidak mungkin dapat berjanji bila Bowman sendiri belum membicarakan hal itu kepadanya.

 ** _To be Continue…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin as Jongin Swift

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo Bowman

Genre:

Historical Romance

Rate M

"Kyungsoo rupanya anak yang bertubuh paling kecil di banding saudara-saudaranya." kata Yifan Bowman. Ia dan Jongin sepakat untuk bertemu setelah makan malam sementara para tamu lain berkumpul di bawah.

"...tampaknya aku harus memulas kesepakatan kita agar lebih menarik," kata Yifan Bowman. "Aku mengenalmu cukup baik sehingga yakin kalau memilih sendiri kau akan memilih wanita yang sama sekali berbeda, yang bisa lebih berguna daripada gadis kecil seperti Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu—"

"Tak perlu membuatnya lebih menarik," sela Jongin dengan tenang. "Kyungsoo... Miss Bowman, sangat—" _Cantik, Menggairahkan, Memesona._ "—lumayan. Menikah dengan wanita seperti Miss Bowman sudah merupakan suatu kehormatan."

"Bagus," gerutu Bowman, tampak jelas tidak percaya. "Kau sungguh _gentleman_ berkata seperti itu. Meskipun demikian, aku akan menawarkan kompensasi yang bagus dalam bentuk _dowry_ yang besar, menawarkan lebih banyak saham dalam perusahaan dan sebagainya. Kau akan cukup puas, kujamin itu. Sekarang mengenai persiapan pernikahan—"

"Saya belum mengatakan ya," sela Jongin

Bowman berhenti mondar-mandir dan mentapnya bingung.

"Pertama-tama," Jongin melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, "ada kemungkinan Miss Bowman dapat menemukan calonnya dalan waktu dua bulan ke depan."

"Dia tidak akan dapat menemukan calon yang kualitasnya sebagus kau," kata Bowman berpuas diri.

Jongin menanggapi kata-kata itu dengan serius meskipun di dalam hati merasa geli. "Terima kasih. Tapi saya rasa Miss Bowman tidak sependapat dengan Anda."

Pria yang lebih tua itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Bah. Jalan pikiran perempuan sangat mudah berubah, persis seperti cuaca di Inggris. Kau bisa membujuknya untuk menyukaimu. Berikan dia seikat bunga rayu dia... lebih baik lagi kalau mengutip kata-kata dari buku puisi sialan yang selalu di bacanya itu. Merayu wanita itu gampang, Jongin. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah—"

"Mr. Bowman," potong Jongin. "Saya yakin dapat melakukan itu tanpa nasihat dari Anda. Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu apa... _oh_." Bowmna melemparkan senyum bersekongkol. "Aku mengerti."

"Anda mengerti apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Sepertinya kau mengkhawatirkan reaksiku kalau suatu saat nanti kau memutuskan bahwa putriku tidak dapat memuaskan seleramu. Tapi selama kau tidak ketauan, aku akan diam saja."

Jongin menarik napas dan menggosok-gosok matanya, tiba-tiba merasa sangat letih. "Maksudnya Anda akan berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau saya tidak setia pada istri saya," ia berkata, bukan bertanya.

"Kita para lelaki memang di hadapkan pada godaan. Kadang-kadang kita tidak setia. Tapi begitulah dunia."

"Tapi cara saya tidak demikian," kata Jongin tegas. "Saya akan selalu memegang kata-kata saya, baik dalam bisnis maupun kehidupan pribadi. Kalau dan jika saya berjanji untuk setia pada seorang wanita, saya akan melakukannya. Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi."

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan kesalahan." kata Bowman.

"Jadi orang tua boleh melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Jongin dengan sedikit menyindir.

Setelah beberapa saat yang lama Bowman mulai berkata lagi, "Apakah begitu mengerikan menikah dengan Kyungsoo? Kau toh harus menikah suatu saat nanti. Dan dia kan mendatangkan keuntungan bagimu. Perusahaan ini misalnya. Kalau aku sudah tiada kau akan kuberi kuasa untuk mengawasi perusahaan. "

"Anda akan hidup lebih lama daripada kami," gumam Jongin

Bowman tertawa senang. "Aku ingin kau jadi pemilik perusahaan," ia berkeras.

Sungguh suatu misteri kehidupan bagaimana pria seperti Bowman bisa mempunyai anak seperti Kyungsoo.

"Saya butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkan hal ini," kata Jongin.

 **...**

"Sudah bicara dengan Mr. Swift?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun masuk ke kamar tidur mereka.

"Oh, ya aku berbicara dengannya," jawab Sehun muram sembari melepaskan mantelnya.

"Aku benar, kan? Dia sangat tidak menyenangkan. Menyebalkan. Ceritakan padaku apa yang di katakannya."

Sehun memandangi istrinya yang sedang hamil yang tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai dan mata masih sayu karena kantuk sehingga jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Nanti dulu," gumamnya setengah duduk di tempat tidur. "Pertama-tama aku ingin memandangimu dulu sebentar."

Luhan tersenyum dan menyapukan tangan ke rambutnya yang gelap dan kusut. "Tampangku pasti mengerikan."

"Tidak." Sehun beringsut mendekat, merendahkan suaranya. "Setiap bagian dari dirimu begitu cantik." Tangannya mengelus lembut perut yang membesar itu, lebih untuk menenangkan daripada membangkitkan gairah.

Sambil memeluk Sehun dengan tangannya yang ramping, ia membiarkan Sehun menyandarkan kepala ke dadanya. "Sehun," ucapnya diatas rambut suaminya, "Aku tidak akan pernah punya anak lagi selain anakmu."

"Itu cukup melegakan."

"Aku merasa sangat tersiksa... dan sangat tidak nyaman. Apakah aku salah kalau berkata aku tidak suka hamil?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sehun. Suaranya teredam oleh payudara Luhan. "Aku juga tidak suka."

Itu membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin mendengar tentang Mr. Swift. Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang dipercakapkan olehmu dan orang-orangan sawah mengerikan yang bisa berjalan itu."

"Aku rasa dia sama sekali tidak mirip orang-orangan sawah. Tampaknya dia banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali kau melihatnya."

"Maksudmu dia menarik?"

"Aku yakin banyak orang akan mengatakan begitu, ya."

Luhan menjulurkan tangan ke depan wajah suaminya. "Jariku ada berapa?"

"Tiga," jawab Sehun geli. "Sayangku, kau sedang apa?"

"Memeriksa penglihatanmu. Kurasa matamu sudah kabur. Ayo coba ikuti gerakan jariku—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengikuti gerakan jariku?" usul Sehun, meraih bagian atas gaun Luhan.

 **...**

Matahari belum lagi terbit sewaktu kelompok tamu yang berangkat memancing ikan _trout_ menyantap sarapan dengan tergesa-gesa lalu pergi dengan mengenakan pakaian dari bahan wol, kepar kasar, dan linen licin.

Para pria akan pergi sepagian sementara para wanita masih tidur. Semua wanita, kecuali Kyungsoo.

Pagi itu begitu cerah, udaranya lembut dan hidup. Kyungsoo menyebrangi lapangan hijau yang terpangkas rapi menuju daerah yang di selimuti bunga _buttercups, yarrow_ dan _ragged robin_ yang berkelopak merah muda terang.

Sewaktu mengitari pohon _mullberry_ Kyungsoo melihat gangguan di tepi danau... dua bocah kecil, dengan sesuatu di antara mereka, sejenis binatang atau burung... angsa? Makhluk itu memprotes marah dengan berkuak-kuak.

"Wah, wah," tegur Kyungsoo. "Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Melihat ada orang datang, bocah-bocah itu terpekik dan langsung melarikan diri dengan kencang.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati angsa yang marah itu. "Makhluk malang" ujarnya ketika melihat kaki binatang itu terikat pada sesuatu. Sewaktu ia bertambah dekat, angsa yang marah itu melesat maju seakan-akan hendak menyerangnya. Sambil berhenti sejenak, Kyungsoo meletakkan alat memancingnya. "Aku ingin menolongmu," ia memberitahu burung yang agresif itu. "Tapi sifat seperti itu agak menakutkan. Kalau kau dapat mengendalikan emosimu..." sambil beringsut mendekati sang anga, Kyungsoo mencari sumber permasalahan. "Oh kasihan," katanya. "Berandal-berandal kecil itu... mereka menyuruhmu memancing untuk mereka ya?"

Sang angsa menguak mengiyakan.

"Nah anak baik," bujuk Kyungsoo, berhati-hati menarik tali pancing. "Ya ampun kau besar juga ya. Kalau kau mau bersabar sedikit lagi, aku— aduh!

Tiba-tiba angsa itu maju ke depan dan mematuk tangan Kyungsoo dengan paruhnya yang kuat seperti palu.

Tehuyung-huyung ke belakang, Kyungsoo melirik cekungan kecil di kulit tangannya, yang mulai tampak lebam. Ia lalu merengut ke arah angsa yang tak tahu diri itu. "Kau makhluk yang tak tahu terima kasih! Karena itu aku akan meninggalkanmu seperti itu disini!"

Sambil mengusap tangannya yang sakit,Kyungsoo betanya-tanya apakah ia bisa menggunakan tongkat pancingnya untuk membebaskan kait dari semak berduri... tapi itu masih belum memecahkan masalah bagaimana melepaskan sendok dari kaki angsa. Ia harus kembali ke _manor_ dan mencari orang yang dapat membantunya.

Sewaktu membungkuk untuk mengambil peralatan memancingnya, ia mendengar suara yang tak terduga. Seseorang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dari arah sungai. Seorang pria dengan pakaian basah, membawa keranjang rotan, dan mengenakan topi lebar usang. Pria itu memakai jaket wol untuk berolahraga dan celana berbahan kasa, dan rasanya tidak mungkin kita tidak memperhatikan bagaimana kain bajunya yang basah melekat pada tubuhnya yang tegap. Membuat denyut nadi Kyungsoo berubah cepat.

Siulan pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti sewaktu melihat Kyungsoo. Ketika pria itu mengangkat topi memberi hormat, matahari menyinari rambut berwarna mahoninya yang tebal.

"Sial," umpat Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Karena ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa Jongin adalah pria yang sangat tampan.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. "Miss Bowman."

"Selamat pagi Mr. Swift. Mengapa kau tidak memancing bersama yang lain?"

"Keranjang rotan kau sudah penuh. Dan aku memancing jauh lebih banyak di banding mereka sehingga bisa-bisa membuat mereka malu kalau aku terus melanjutkan."

"Betapa sopannya engkau," kata Kyungsoo sinis.

Ia merasa tak nyaman bila mengingat pria yang dulu tampak aneh itu bisa berubah menjadi setegap ini setelah dewasa. Jongin tampak seperti koin tembaga yang baru di gosok, cerah, bersinar, dan sempurna. Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh wajah itu, membuat pria itu tersenyum dan merasakan lekuk bibir pria itu di bawab jemarinya.

Keheningan terasa panjang, menjadi kaku dan kikuk sampai akhirnya di pecahkan oleh kuak angsa yang melengking.

Jongin melirik angsa yang amat besar itu. "Kulihat kau punya teman." Ketika Kyungsoo menjelaskan apa yang telah di lakukan dua bocah itu terhadap sang angsa, Jongin menyeringai. "Bocah-bocah pintar."

Pujian itu tidak di tanggapi Kyungsoo karena ia sedang bersimpati pada si angsa. "Aku ingin menolongnya," katanya. "Tapi ketika aku berusaha mendekatinya, dia mematukku. Kukira binatang peliharaan akan lebih terbuka terhadap kehadiran manusia."

" _Greylags_ terkenal sebagai binatang yang tidak jinak."

"Dia sudah menyampaikan maksudnya dengan baik," kata Kyungsoo sambil menggosok tangannya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat lebam yang melebar di tangan gadis itu. "Disitulah dia mematukmu? Mari kulihat."

"Tidak, ini tidak apa-apa—" katanya, tapi Jongin sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Jemari Jongin yang panjang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, ibu jari pria tangan yang satunya dengan lembut mengusap lebam berwarna ungu gelap itu.

"Kau mudah menjadi lebam," gumamnya, kepalanya yang berambut gelap menunduk di atas tangan Kyungsoo.

Jantung Kyungsoo segera beredebar keras sebelum akhirnya menjadi detak yang cepat. Kyungsoo menghalau naluri untuk masuk ke pelukan pria itu, bersandar di tubuhnya... menarik tangan pria itu ke atas dadanya. Gairah terpendam itu terkejut.

"Aku..." dengan gugup ia menarik tangannya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Terhadap sang angsa?" Bahu lebar pria itu terangkat naik. "Kita bisa memelintir lehernya lalu membawanya pulang untuk makan malam."

"Itu lelucon yang tidak lucu, Tuan."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku akan mengatasi masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan menasihatimu untuk menjadikan makhluk itu binatang peliharaan. Kau apada akhirnya akan menemukan dia berada di piring makanmu kalau kau tinggal di Stony Cross Park cukup lama."

"Aku tak peduli kalau aku di bilang munafik, tapi aku lebih suka tidak makan daging angsa yang telah ku kenal." ujar Kyungsoo

Meskipun Jongin sama sekali tidak tersenyum, Kyungsoo merasa pria itu geli mendengar komentarnya.

"Sekarang kita kesampingkan dulu pernyataan filosofisnya, ada hal yang lebih logis mengenai bagaimana kau akan membebaskan kaki angsa itu. Kau bisa-bisa di patuk hingga babak belur." ujar Jongin.

"Kalau kau bisa memeganginya agar diam, aku bisa menarik sendok dan—"

"Tidak," kata Jongin tegas, "demi semua teh di China."

"Ungkapan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal," kata Kyungsoo. "Karena China produsen utama sutra," katanya lagi.

"Kurasa aku bisa berkata 'demi semua sutra di China'... tapi bunyinya tidak sama. Meskipun begitu, bagaimanapun caramu mengatakannya, aku tidak akan menolong angsa itu." membungkuk untuk mengambil keranjang rotannya.

" _Please,"_ ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan menderita.

" _Please,"_ ulang Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada _gentleman_ yang dapat menolak seorang _lady_ yang menggunakan kata itu dua kali.

Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang sulit di mengerti, Jongin meletakkan kembali keranjangnya.

Senyum berpuas diri mengembang di bibir Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih."

Walaupun begitu, senyumnya segera pudar ketika Jongin mengeluarkan ancaman, "kau berhutang budi padaku."

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dan bila aku meminta imbalan darimu, kau tidak boleh menolak, apapun itu."

"Selama masih masuk akal."

Ia mengawasi Jongin melepas jaket dan rompi. Kemeja yang putih dan kusut menempel pada pundaknya yang lebar, sehingga menjadi bertambah basah dan nyaris transparan ketika menempel pada perutnya yang rata dan berotot lalu menghilang di bawah ban pinggang celana panjangnya yang basah kuyup. Ia meletakkan pakaiannya dengan hati-hati dia atas keranjang rotannya agar tidak kotor terkena lumpur.

Jongin meraih jaket yang telah dilepasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Apakah hanya imajinasinya ataukah jemari Jongin benar-benar menempel beberapa detik lebih lama di telapak tangannya?

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Untuk memotong tali dari kaki angsa. Hati-hati pisau itu sangat tajam. Aku tidak ingin kau tidak sengaja memotong arteri."

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan melukai dia."

"Yang kumaksud adalah diriku, bukan angsa itu." Jongin melirik dengan penuh perhitungan ke arah angsa yang tak sabaran. "Kalau kau mempersulit keadaan, kau akan menjadi _pate_ saat makan malam nanti.

Angsa itu mengangkat sayapnya dengan gaya mengancam.

Jongin melangkah ke depan dengan hati-hati. Binatang itu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya sambil mendesis, lalu berhenti sebentar sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk menyerbu ke depan. Jongin menangkap angsa itu dan sambil mengucapkan sumpah seraaph ia berusaha menghindari patuknya.

"Jangan cekik dia," jerit Kyungsoo, melihat Jongin memegang leher angsa itu.

Mungkin ada baiknya juga jawaban Jongin tertelan kehebohan yang menyusul kemudian, suara kuak angsa, perkelahian. Entah bagaimana ia berhasil menahan angsa itu sampai meronta-ronta, dan amat marah. Acak-acakan dan di selimuti bulu, Jongin melotot ke arah Kyungsoo, "Ayo cepat kesini dan potong talinya."

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo mematuhi, lalu berlutut di samping pasangan yang saling bergulat itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menarik kaki angsa yang belepotan lumpur, dan angsa itu segera menjerit lalu menarik kakinya.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan takut, tarik saja kakinya dan kerjakan." Jongin berkata dengan tidak sabaran.

Alih-alih, ia menangkap kaki angsa itu dan memegangnya dengan mantap lalu dengan hati-hati menyelipkan ujung pisau ke bawah tali. Ternyata Jongin benar, pisau itu sangat tajam. Hanya dengan sedikit menggerakkan pisau tali itu telah terpotong.

"Selesai," kata Kyungsoo penuh kemenangan sambil melipat pisaunya. "Kau sekarang boleh melepaskannya, Mr. Swift."

"Terima kasih," terdengar jawaban ketus Jongin.

Bertekad ingin membalas dendam dan menyalahkan orang yang menangkapnya sebagai sumber kemalangan nya, makhluk itu berputar dan mematuk wajah Jongin.

 _"Aduh!"_ Jongin terjengkang ke belakang dlam setengah duduk, tangannya yang satu menangkup matanya sementara si angsa sudah kabur sambil berkuak-kuak kemenangan.

"Mr. Swift!" Kyungsoo dengan prihatin merangkak ke atas pria itu, duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Jongin. "Mari kulihat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Jongin sambil menggosok matanya.

"Coba kulihat dulu," ulang Kyungsoo, memegangi kepala pria itu.

Kyungsoo dengan lembut memeriksa luka kecil di ujung alis mata Jongin yang berwarna gelap dan menggunakan ujung lengan bajunya untuk menghapus setitik darah. "Untungnya bidikan angsa itu tidak tepat. Kurasa matamu tidak akan lebam."

"Syukurlah," gumam Jongin.

Bulu-bulu halus berwarna abu-abu dan putih terperangkap antara helai-helai rambut cokelat Jongin yang mengilap. Kyungsoo tertawa seperti gelembung air yang naik ke permukaan kolam. Ia mulai mengambil bulu-bulu itu dari rambut Jongin, helai-helainya yang tebal seakan menggelitik jemarinya.

Sambil menegakkan tubuh, Jongin menjulurkan tangan ke rambut Kyungsoo, yang mulai terlepas dari penjepitnya. Jemari Jongin terasa begitu lembut ketika menarik bulu-bulu itu dari helai rambut Kyungsoo yang mengilap.

Selama beberapa menit tanpa berkata-kata, mereka berdua saling membersihkan diri dari bulu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu dekat dengan Jongin sehingga dapat memerhatikan mata gelap pria itu. Dan tekstur kulitnya begitu lembut bagai satin dan terbakar sinar matahari, dengan bulu-bulu halus yang baru tumbuh di rahangnya yang gelap.

Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin sengaja menghindari tatapannya. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari pancaran kehangatan dari tubuh mereka berdua, tubuh Jongin yang kokoh di bawah tubuhnya, embusan napas pria itu di pipinya. Pakaian Jongin yang lembab, panas dari kulitnya membakar menembus kain yang bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua terdiam pada saat yang bersamaan, terperangkap dalam posisi setengah berpelukan sementara setiap sel kulit Kyungsoo seakan di aliri api cair. Sekarang sudah tidak ada bulu, tapi Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya dengan lembut mengaitkan jemarinya di dalam ikal rambut Jongin.

Sangat mudah bagi pria itu untuk berguling hingga Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya, mendorong Kyungsoo ke arah tanah lembab itu. Lutut meraka saling beardu lewat helai kain pakaian, memicu naluri primitif dalam diri Kyungsoo untuk membuka diri dan membiarkan Jongin membangkitkan gairahnya sesuka hati.

Ia mendengar Jongin menahan napas. Dan tanpa basa-basi memindahkan gadis itu dari pangkuannya.

Mendarat di rumput sebelahnya Kyungsoo berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Tanpa berbicara ia mengambil pisau lipat Jongin dari tanah dan mengembalikan benda itu kepadanya.

Setelah memasukkan kembali pisau itu ke kantongnya, pria itu menyibukkan diri membersihkan bulu dan tanah dari kakinya.

Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Well," katanya ragu, "kurasa aku harus mengendap-endap pulang ke _manor_ lewat pintu pelayan. Kalau Ibu melihatku seperti ini, dia bisa histeris."

"Aku akan kembali ke sungai," kata Jongin, suaranya terdengar parau.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari pria itu menghindari dirinya.

"Aku sebenarnya berpikir kau sudah cukup lama berdiri di dalam air dingin hari ini," katanya.

"Sepertinya belum," gumam Jongin, sambil terus memunggungi Kyungsoo ketika mengambil rompi dan jaketnya.

 ** _To be continue..._**

 **Dear Lovesoo**

Aku jg inginya sampai selesai, tidak janji fast update tapi akan update walaupun tidak tentu hehe

See you later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin as Jongin Swift

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo Bowman

Genre:

Historical Romance

Rate M

Bingung dan kesal, Kyungsoo berderap menjauhi danau buatan itu.

Ia tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapapun mengenai kejadian tadi, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuka rahasia bahwa dirinya telah melihat sisi lain Jongin, dan sempat membiarkan dirinya bermain dengan daya tarik berbahaya pria itu. Itu tidak ada artinya, sungguh.

Meskipun Kyungsoo masih polos, ia cukup memahami hasrat seksual sehingga tahu bahwa tubuh dapat merespons kehadiran pria tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Ia sungguh gusar menyadari dirinya tertarik pada Jongin persis seperti dulu. Dua orang yang berbeda, yang satu romantis, yang satu kaku. Yang satu pria gipsy yang menggugah imajinasi berbagai janji erotis, yang satu lagi seorang pebisnis bermata tajam, ambisius, dan pragmatis.

 **...**

Ketika Kyungsoo diam-diam telah sampai manor, mandi, dan memakai gaun siang yang bersih, teman-teman dan kakaknya telah berkumpul di ruang pagi untuk minum teh dan menyantap roti panggang. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja bundar di dekat jendela, dan menoleh melihat Kyungsoo ketika ia memasuki ruangan.

Baekhyun yang menggendong Sophia di pundaknya sambil mengusap-usap punggung mungil anak itu dengan gerakan melingkar yang menenangkan. Beberapa meja lain di ruangan itu juga telah terisi.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyungsoo dengan ceria, berjalan menuju kakaknya. "Bagaimana tidurmu, sayang?"

"Nyenyak sekali," Luhan tampak sangat cantik. "Aku tidur dengan jendela terbuka, sehingga semilir angin yang masuk dari arah danau membuatku segar. Apakah kau memancing pagi ini?"

"Tidak," Kyungsoo berusaha terdengar tak peduli. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan."

Minseok mencondongkan tubuh ke dekat Baekhyun untuk menggendong si bayi. "Biar aku gendong," katanya. Bayi itu menggigiti ibu jari mungilnya dengan tak terkendali dan banyak mengeluarkan liur. Sambil mengambil bayi yang gelisah itu, Minseok menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo, "Dia sedang tumbuh gigi, kasihan."

"Sepagian ini dia rewel terus," kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat mata biru jernih itu sekarang tampak sedikit letih, mata wanita yang baru menjadi ibu.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat bagi Sophia untuk tumbuh gigi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia seorang Hunt," kata Baekhyun tegas. "Dan keluarga Hunt orang-orang yang tangguh. Kata suamiku, semua orang dalam keluarganya ketika lahir sudah bergigi." Ia memandangi bayinya dengan khawatir. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku membawanya keluar dari ruangan ini."

Beberapa pandangan tak suka setuju ke arah mereka. Bukan hal yang pantas membawa anak kecil, apalagi bayi, ke lingkungan orang dewasa.

"Omong kosong," tukas Tuhan serta-merta, tak peduli untuk merendahkan suaranya. "Sophia tidak menjerit ataupun menangis. Dia hanya sedikit gelisah,. Kurasa semua orang bisa menoleransi."

Wajah bulat Sophia memerah dan beberapa butir air mata mengalir keluar. Ketika anak itu merengek, terlihat gusinya yang bengkak sehingga Kyungsoo mengernyit simpati.

"Dia perlu tidur," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi dia terlalu kesakitan untuk bisa tidur."

"Anak malang."

Sementara Minseok berusaha menenangkan bayi itu terjadi kegemparan kecil di bagian lain ruangan. Seseorang telah masuk ke ruangan dan membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu orang-orang yang ada. Sambil membalikkan tubuh di kursinya, Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin Swift yang jangkung dan kokoh.

Wajah Jongin benar-benar tercukur bersih, dan rambut cokelatnya mengilap di potong sangat pendek dia atas leher membuatnya tampak seperti bocah.

Kyungsoo diam-diam mengawasi sementara pria itu di perkenalkan.

"Ya ampun," gumam Baekhyun, "siapa itu?"

Tuhan menjawab dengan masam. "Itu Mr. Swift."

Baik mata Baekhyun maupun Minseok membesar.

"Mr. Swift tang kau gambarkan sebagai tulang belulang?" tanya Minseok.

"Yang menurutmu sama menariknya seperti bayam layu?" imbuh Baekhyun.

Kerut di kening Luhan bertambah dalam menjadi merengut marah. "Sepertinya dia memang tak se mengerikan yang ku gambarkan," ia mengakui. "Tapi jangan biarkan penampilan luar mengelabuimu. Begitu kau mengenal sisi dalamnya, kesanmu terhadap penampilan luarnya akan berubah total."

"Menurutku beberapa wanita disini ingin mengenal sisi manapun dari Mr. Swift," Minseok memerhatikan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh diatas cangkir tehnya.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas lewat pundaknya dan melihat bahwa apa yang di katakan Minseok ada benarnya. Para wanita berseliweran sambil tertawa cekikikan, mengulurkan tangan yang halus dan putih untuk di pegang dan dicium Jongin.

"Semua ini hanya karena dia orang Amerika dan dengan demikian menjadi barang baru," cetus Luhan.

Meskipun Kyungsoo ingin sependapat dengan kakaknya, tapi kenyataan selalu benar bahwa Jongin amat sangat tampan.

"Dia melihat kesini," Baekhyun memberitahu. "Dia mengerutkan dahi, seperti orang-oran itu. Bayiku terlalu rewel. Aku akan membawanya keluar dan-"

"Tidak usah membawanya kemana-mana," Tuhan memerintahkan. "Ini rumahku, dan kau temanku, siapa pun yang tidak senang dengan suara bayi itu dipersilahkan segera keluar."

"Dia berjalan kesini," Minseok berbisik. "Hush."

Kyungsoo memaku tatapan ke cangkir tehnya, perutnya menegang.

Swift mendekati meja itu dan membungkukkan badan dengan hormat. "My Lady," sapanya pada Luhan, "betapa menyenangkan bertemu lagi dengan Anda. Meskipun terlambat, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Anda dengan Lord Sehun dan . . ." Ia ragu sejenak, meskipun Luhan jelas-jelas sedang hamil, akan tidak sopan jika menjabarkan kondisinya secara terang-terangan. ". . . Anda tampak sangat sehat." ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tubuhku sebesar gudang," kata Luhan ketus, mematikan usaha Jongin untuk berdiplomasi.

Mulut Jongin mengatup erat seakan-akan berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Sama sekali tidak," ujarnya kalem sambil melirik Baekhyun dan Minseok. Keduanya menunggu diperkenalkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan dengan berat hati menurut. "Ini Mr. Swift," gumamnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah pria itu. "Mrs. Chanyeol Hunt dan Lady Jongdae St. Vincent."

Jongin menunduk dengan luwes di atas tangan Baekhyun. Ia akan melakukan hal yang sama juga kepada Minseok namun wanita itu sedang menggendong anak. Rengek Sophia semakin memuncak dan tak lama lagi akan benar-benar menangis jika tak segera di tangani.

"Ini putri saya Sophia," kata Baekhyun meminta maaf. "Dia sedang tumbuh gigi."

'Itu pasti membuatnya segera pergi' pikir Kyungsoo. Pria biasanya sangat takut melihat bayi menangis.

"Ah," Jongin merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengaduk-aduk barang yang ada di dalamnya dengan bunyi gemerincing.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan ketika pria itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat, seutas tali pancing, dan selembar sapu tangan putih yang bersih.

"Mr. Swift apa yang hendak Anda lakukan?" tanya Minseok sambil tersenyum ingin tahu.

"Membuat sesuatu." Ia menyendokkan sedikit es serut ke tengah sapu tangan, lalu mengikat sapu tangan itu erat-erat dengan memakai tali pancing. Setelah menyimpan kembali pisau lipatnya kedalam saku, ia meraih Sophia tanpa sedikitpun terlihat gugup.

Dengan mata membelalak, Minseok menyerahkan balita itu. Keempat wanita itu memperhatikan dengan shock ketika Jongin menggendong Sophia di pundaknya dengan luwes. Ia meberikan sang bayi sapu tangan berisi es, yang langsung di gigiti anak itu dengan penuh mendesah sambil terus menangis.

Seolah tidak peduli pada tatapan kagum semua orang di dalam ruangan, Jongin berjalan menuju jendela sambil menggumam lembut kepada sang bayi. Waktu Jongin kembali ke meja, Sophia sudah setengah mengantuk dan mendesah.

"Oh Mr. Swift," kata Baekhyun penuh terima kasih sambil mengambil anaknya kembali. "Anda sungguh pintar! Terima kasih."

Perhatian Jongin terpaku pada Kyungsoo beberapa saat lebih lama, seolah-olah ia terpesona pada sesuatu yang ia lihat di mata gadis itu. Lekas-lekas ia mengalihkan tatapannya lalu membungkukkan badan dan berjalan kembali ke meja. "Saya akan membiarkan Anda sekalian menikmati teh. Senang bertemu Anda semua, ledies."

...

"Brengsek," umpat Kyungsoo. "Brengsek,brengsek. Luhan, aku baru saja sampai di bagian paling menarik."

"Sementara kita disini diluar saba setidaknya ada setengah lusin pria bujangan sedang bermain boling lapangan rumput. Dan bermain bersama mereka jauh lebih produktif daripada membaca seorang diri." ujar kakaknya ketus.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti permainannya."

"Bagus. Minta mereka untuk mencarimu. Jika ada yang amat disukai kaum lelaki, itu adalah mengajari wanita bagaimana melakukan sesuatu."

"Hmnn," Luhan mengawasi kelompok itu. "Kita punya sajngan." Kyungsoo mengenali tiga wanita yang di maksud kakaknya: Krystal Leighton, Lady Irene Dowden dan Victoria Higginson. "Aku lebih suka tidak mengundang wanita belum yang menikah ke Hampshire," kata Luhan, "tapi kata Sehun itu terlalu mencolok. Untungnya kau lebih cantik daripada mereka semua. Meskipun kau pendek."

"Aku tidak pendek," protes Kyungsoo

"Mungil kalau begitu,"

"Aku juga tidak suka kata itu, membuatku terdengar remeh."

"Itu masih lebih bagus daripada disebut cebol." kata Luhan. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut. "Tidak usah cemberut, sayang. Aku akan membawamu ke para bujangan dan kau bisa memilih salah satu- oh, sial."

"Apa? Apa?"

"Dia sedang main."

Tak perlu bertanya siapa dia yang di maksud...

Memerhatikan kelompok itu, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berdiri di ujung jalur bersama beberapa pria muda lain. Seperti para pria lainnya, ia memakai celana panjang warna terang, kemeja putih, dan jaket tanpa lengan. Pria itu tampak tegap dan bugar, sikap tubuhnya santai diimbuhi rasa percaya diri.

Kyungsoo yakin pria itu bersaing untuk segala hal dalam hidupnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Mereka berusaha menentukan siapa yang akan melempar bola," kata Luhan. "Yaitu orang yang berhasil menggelindingkan bolanya paling dekat dengan bola putih di ujung jalur.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu begitu banyak tentang permainan ini?" hanya Kyungsoo

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti "Sehun yang mengajariku."

Sambil menghela napas, Kyungsoo membayangkan dengan penuh kerinduan novelnya yang belum selesai di baca dan berjalan maju.

Hanbin segera mendekati Kyungsoo, menawarkan diri untuk menjelaskan aturan permainan. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak melihat ke balik bahu pria itu ke arah Jongin, yang sedang di kelilingi wanita.

Jongin nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika ia membalikkan tubuh untuk mengambil sebuah bola kayu dati tumpukkan bola di tanah, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tahu Jongin sedang memperhatikannya.

Mengawasi kegiatan di lapangan, Sehun dengan lembut berkomentar, "tampaknya dia mulai akrab dengan Hanbin. Dan Hanbin adalah salah satu calon yang paling menjanjikan. Usianya cocok, pendidikannya baik, dan punya pembawaan menyenangkan."

...

Dalam usahanya untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan permainan dan kembali membaca novel, Kyungsoo bisa cuku cepat menguasai cara-cara permainan boling lapangan rumput. Satu-satunya kesulitan permainan ini adalah bola kayu itu sengaja di buat agak rata di satu sisi, sehingga bola itu tidak bisa bergulir lurus.

"Anda cukup terampil, Miss Bowman," seru Hanbin. "Apakah Anda yakin tidak pernah bermain sebelumnya?"

"Tidak pernah,' jawab Kyungsoo dengan riang. "Pasti karena penjelasan gamblang Anda, My Lord."

Maju dua langkah ke muka sampai ke pinggir garis lempar, Kyungsoo mengayunkan tangan ke belakang lalu melepaskan bola dengan gerakan melingkar. Bola itu menghantam salah satu bowl lawan ke pinggir dan bergulir terus sehingga berhenti tepat enam sentimeter sebelum mengenai jack. Mereka memenangkan babak ini.

"Hebat," kata Mr. Ricket "Permainan Anda sangat anggun, Miss Bowman. Saya sungguh senang dapat menyaksikan keahlian Anda."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keahlian, hanya keberuntungan pemula, saya rasa." kata Kyungsoo sopan.

Dengan muram Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia sengaja kalah saja, dengan demikian ia tidak perlu bermain babak berikutnya.

"Sekarang," kata Hanbin, "coba kita lihat siapa yang akan kita hadapi di babak final."

Jongin pemain yang angresif dan taktis, Kyungsoo memperhatikan bahwa pria itu tidak ragu-ragu menghantam bowl pemain lain, atau memindahkan jack ke tempat yang tidak menguntungkan lawannya.

"Pemain yang tangguh," komentar Hanbin perlahan kepada Kyungsoo, matanya bersinar-sinar. "Menurutmu Anda apakah kita busa mengalahkan dia?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi kita bisa mencoba, ya kan?"

Hanbin tertawa penuh minat. "Tentu saja."

Sewaktu Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat Jongin, pria itu sedang menatapnya untuk pertama kali sejak Kyungsoo tiba. Tatapan matanya lurus dan menantang, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras di dadanya, dan darahnya mengalir kencang di pembuluh darahnya. Rambut Jongin yang kusut jatuh ke kening dan kulitnya yang coklat terbakar matahari mengilap karena keringat.

"Kita akan melempar koin untuk menentukan siapa yang maju lebih dulu," Hanbin mengusulkan.

Jongin mengangguk,tatapannya teralih dari Kyungsoo. Krystal memekik gembira ketika dia dan Swift melemparkan koin.

Krystal mengambil bowlnya, memegangnya di depan dadanya yang menurut Kyungsoo di sengaja untuk menarik perhatian ke arah asetnya. "Kau harus memberiku saran Mr. Swift," kata wanita itu sambil melirik Jongin dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik.

Jongin berjalan mendekati wanita itu, membetulkan letak bola di tangannya. Krystal berseri gembira melihat perhatian yang di berikan pria itu.

Krystal maju ke depan dengan beberapa langkah anggun, membiarkan bolanya melambung. Tetapi lemparannya terlalu lemah dan bowl itu bergulir di tengah-tengah lajur rumputnya.

"Bertahanlah," gumam Kyungsoo

Krystal nyaris pingsan karena cekikikan "ya ampun, aku mengacaukan permainannya, ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Jongin santai. "Tidak seru jika tidak ada tantangannya."

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo betanya dalam hati mengapa Jongin begitu ramah kepada Krystal Leighton. Ia tak pernah mengira pria itu tipe pria yang akan tertarik pada wanita bodoh.

"Giliran Anda," Hanbin memberi semangat dan menyerahkan bila kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan tangan di permukaan bila yang penuh goresan itu, memutarnya sampai teras pas di tangan. Menatap jack di kejauhan, ia membayangkan jalur yang di inginkannya. Tiga langkah ayunan tangan ke belakang dan melempar ke depan. Bowl itu meluncur ke sisi jalur, dengan manis menghindari bola Krystal Leighton lalu pada detik terakhir membelok dan berhenti tepat di depan jack.

"Hebat sekali!" ujar Hanbin,sementara penonton menyoraki dan bertepuk tangan.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin. Pria itu memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum samar, menjadikan Kyungsoo objek perhatian dengan tatapan yang menembus tulang. Waktu serasa berhenti jarang sekali,bila pun pernah, Kyungsoo di perhatikan seorang pria seprti ini.

"Apakah kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?" tanya Jongin pelan. "Atau hanya keberuntungan?"

"Sengaja," jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku tak percaya,"

Kyungsoo tersinggung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena tak mungkin pemain pemula dapat merencanakan dan melakukan lemparan tadi."

"Apakah kau mempertanyakan kejujuranku, Mr. Swift?" Tanpa menunggu jawabn, Kyungsoo memanggil kakaknya yang sedang menonton dari kursinya. "Luhan sepengetahuanmu apakah aku pernah bermain boling?"

"Tentu saja tidak pernah," terdengar jawaban Luhan sepenuh hati.

Kyungsoo mundur dan besedekap. "Giliranmu," katanya

Jongin menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bola. Meskipun kesal Kyungsoo merasakan entakan rasa senang di dalam perutnya sewaktu memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin melemparkan bola dengan satu ayunan yang kuat. Menghantam bola Kyungsoo keluar lapangan,bola itu mengambil tempat Kyungsoo di depan jack.

"Dia menghantam bolaku hingga masuk ke parit," protes Kyungso. "Apakah itu di perbolehkan?"

"Oh,ya," jelas Hanbin. "Sedikit kejam tapi amat sangat boleh. Sekarang bola itu di namakan bola mati."

"Bolaku mati?" tanya Kyungsoo dongkol.

Jongin membalas tampang cemberut Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tekad. "Jangan pernah memberikan musuh luka yang kecil."

"Ya Tuhan," ucap Kyungsoo putus asa

"Kalau kau tidak bermain untuk menang, maka permainan itu tidak punya tujuan."

"Baiklah Mr. Swift," kata Kyungsoo dingin. "Kalau Anda tidak dapat menikmati permainan boling sederhana tanpa menjadikannya sebagai medan perang,kita akan berperang. Kita bermain untuk menghasilkan angka."

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah amarah, yang di tambah lagi dengan keinginan berapi-api untuk memukuli pria itu sampai jatuh. 'Perang' ulangnya, sambil berjalan marah ke bagian lapang miliknya.

...

Pertandingan terus berlangsung. Siang telah ubah menjadi senja. Menyadari Hanbin dan Krystal dan sebagian penonton sudah tidak ada. Tampak jelas Sehun sebenarnya ingin masuk juga ke rumah. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin terus menerus memanggilnya untuk menjadi wasit atau mengukur, berhubung dia satu-satunya orang yang penilaiannya dapat di percaya kedua belah pihak.

"Anak-anak," suara Sehun penuh sindiran membuat kedua pemain itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Berdiri dari kursinya dan meregangkan otot yang kaku. "Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu lama untukku. Kalian boleh terus bermain, tapi kumohon akh di perbolehkan pergi."

"Tapi siapa yang menjadi wasit?" protes Kyungsoo

"Karena tidak ada yang mencatat perolehan angka sejak satu jam yang lalu," ujar sang earl datar, "tak ada gunanya aku menjadi wasit."

"Kami mencatat," Kyungsoo membantah, dan menoleh pada Jongin. "Berapa skornya?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Rasa geli menari-nari di mata Jongin. "Kurasa kau yang menang." ujarnya

"Oh tak perlu mengalah padaku," ujar Kyungsoo. "Kau lebih dulu menang. Aku bisa menerima kekalahan. Itu bagian dari permainan."

"Oh ya ampun!" terdengar suara Luhan dari sisi lapangan. Wanita itu terdengar sangat marah, "Kalian bertengkar sepanjang siang seperti sepasang musang dan sekarang kalian bertengkar mengenai siapa yang menang. Kalau tidak ada yang menghentikan ini kalian akan cekcok sepanjang malam. Kyungsoo, kau sudah penuh debu dan rambutmu seperti sarang burung. Cepat masuk ke dalam dan benahi dirimu. Sekarang!"

"Tak perlu berteriak." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datar,mengikuti kakaknya masuk ke manor. Ia menatap Jongin lewat bahu dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih ramah dari tatapan manapun yang pernah di berikannya pada pria itu. Lalu berbalik dan mempercepat jalannya.

Jongin memungut bola-boal kayu.

"Biarkan saja, para pelayan akan memberesi. Lebih baik waktumu kaupakai untuk bersiap makan malam yang akan di laksanakan tepat satu jam lagi."

Dengan patuh Jongin menjatuhkan bola kayubitu dan berjalan menuju rumah bersama Sehun. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang mungil bagai peri sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Tatapan terpesona Jongin tidak luput dari dari perhatian Sehun. "Kau punya cara yang unik dalam merayu wanita," ia memberi pendapat. "Aku tak pernah berpikir mengalahkan Kyungsoo dalam pertandingan dapat menarik perhatian gadis itu, tapi sepertinya kau punya cara tertentu."

"Aku tidak sedang merayu Miss Bowman."

"Kalau begitu aku salah mengartikan semangatmu yang tampak jelas pada permainan boling."

Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan membela diri. "Kuakui, aku merasa dia menarik. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau menikah dengannya."

"Kakak beradik Bowman agak berbahaya. Bial salah satu dari mereka menarik perhatianmu, kau akan mendapati dia mahkluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah kau temui. Tapi kemudian kau akan menyadari meskipun dia membuatmu gila, kau nyaris tidak sabar menunggu untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Seperti penyakit mematikan, ia akan terus menyebar danri satu organ tubuh ke organ tubuh lain. Kau akan mulai menginginkannya. Semua wanita menjadi pucat dan membosankan kalu di perbandingkan dengannya. Kau akan menginginkannya sampai kau mengira kau akan gila. Kau tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya-"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," sela Jongin, wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia tidak akan tunduk pada penyakit mematikan. Pria punya pilihan dalam menjalani hidup. Dan tak peduli apa pun yang di katakan Sehun, ini tak lebih dati kebutuhan fisik. Kebutuhan fisik yang amat kuat, remukkan kesadaran dan keberanian... tetapi dapat di tundukkan dengan tekad kuat.

"Terserah apa katamu," kata Sehun, terdengar tak yakin.

To be continue

Hai apa kabar? Maaf baru update,maaf karena typo soalnya nulis di hp laptopku di bawa kakak. Dari bulan kmrn selalu ada keinginan untuk update tp kl ngeliat tulisan sm laptop pas balik kerja itu rasanya males sekalii :D pengennya ya lgsg tidur biar ena :v

Pokoknya selamat membaca.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Sampai ketemu nanti lebaran yak sm ff ini jangan bosen2 lho hehe

Jangan sedih gegara elyxion aeris :), Jongin blg nabung lagi yg giat.

Sekian


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Main Cast :

Kim Jongin as Jongin Swift

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo Bowman

Genre:

Historical Romance

Rate M

Menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin di atas lemari baju yang terbuat dari kayu _cherry._ Jongin dengan ahli menarik dan menyimpul _cravat_ resminya yang berwarna putih bersih. Ia lapar, tapi bayangan dirinya turun ke ruang makan untuk jamuan makan malam yang panjang dan formal membuatnya gugup.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya menerima tantangan Kyungsoo, tidak boleh terus melakukan permainan menyebalkan itu selama berjam-jam.

Hanya saja, Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan, dan sewaktu mereka bermain boling perhatian gadis itu seluruhnya tertuju padanya, dan itu godaan terberat yang tidak bisa di abaikan begitu saja. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang paling memperdaya yang pernah ia temui.

Sialan, betapa ia ingin membawa gadis itu ke tempat tidur. Jongin tak habis pikir mengapa Hanbin atau para pria lain bisa bertingkah laku normal di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Sudah saatnya mengendalikan keadaan, ia akan melakukan apapun yang dibutuhkan untuk mendekatkan Kyungsoo dan Hanbin. Hanbin dan Kyungsoo akan menjalani kehidupan yang tenang dan teratur. Meskipun mungkin Hanbin berselingkuh sekali-sekali, seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan pria. Dan Hanbin tak akan bisa mengetahui betapa berharganya memiliki Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya.

Dengan suasana hati yang murung Jongin turun ke bawah untuk bergabung dengan para tamu elegan yang sudah berkumpul menunggu dimulainya acara jamuan makan.

Menurut pandangan Kris Bowman tak ada waktu yang tidak pantas untuk membicarakan bisnis. Tetapi sewaktu berbicara, mata Jongin tak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya berdiri bersama Luhan, dan setengah otaknya langsung membeku.

Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning mentega yang membalut erat pinggangnya yang ramping dan mendorong payudaranya yang mungil dan indah ke atas ke korset bahan satin mengilap yang di kerut. Rambutnya yang hitam diikat di puncak kepala dan beberapa helai rambut yang dikeriting dibiarkan jatuh ke leher dan pundaknya. Wanita itu tampak begitu rapuh dan sempurna, seperti hiasan dari gula yang selalu ada di meja makanan penutup , sesuatu yang tak boleh di makan.

Jongin sangat ingin menarik korset itu ke bawah hingga tangan wanita itu terikat oleh tali-tali satin itu. Ingin menyapukan bibirnya di sepanjang kulit putih yang lembut itu, menemukan puncak payudaranya, membuat gadis itu menggeliat-

Jongin menyeret kembali perhatiannya pada sekelompok pria yang sedari tadi membicarakan bisnis dengannya dan telah berganti topik.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jongin mendapati dirinya diberi tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Sehun di meja makan utama. Setelah jamuan makan malam para tamu berpencar dalam beberapa kelompok.

Sewaktu Jongin berjalan menuju serambi, ia merasa punggungnya di tepuk dan ketika berbalik ia bersitatap dengan mata Krystal Leighton yang penuh ide jail. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang penuh dengan semangat yang keahlian utamanya adalah menarik perhatian terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Mr. Swift," ia berkata "Aku berkeras kau bergabung bersama kami di ruang tamu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk menolak." Ia mengedip genit.

"Kami telah membuat rencana nakal, tahu tidak ."

"Rencana nakal," ulang Jongin cemas

"Oh ya." Wanita itu terkikik. "Kami memutuskan akan sedikit jahil malam ini."

Jongin tak pernah menyukai permainan ruang tamu, hukuman dalam permainan ini biasanya adalah suatu jebakan yang berpotensi memicu skandal. Dan kalau ia terlibat skandal itu harus karena alasan bagus bukan bermain permainan bodoh di ruang tamu.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, ia melihat sesuatu di ujung matanya. Sekelebat bayangan kuning, itu Kyungsoo, tangannya di letakkan di atas lengan Hanbin sementara berjalan menuju lorong yang mengarah ke ruang tamu.

Bagian logis otak Jongin mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo ingin menikmati skandal dengan Hanbin, itu urusannya sendiri. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, bagian lebih primitif dalam otaknya bereaksi secara posesif yang menyebabkan kakinya bergerak melangkah.

"Oh, bagus sekali" Krystal Leighton amat girang, menyusupkan tangannya ke lekuk tangan Jongin. "Kita akan beitunang-senang."

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, ia berjalan bersama Krystal sementara wanita itu melontarkan berbagai ucapan tak masuk akal.

Sekelompok pria dan wanita muda telah berkumpul di ruang tamu, tertawa-tawa dan berceloteh.

Jongin berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, matanya dengan segera menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Permainan pertama," Victoria Higginson berkata sambil menyeringai lebar, "adalah tentang hewan". Ia menunggu cekikikan para hadirin mereda baru melanjutkan. "Bagi yang belum mengerti, peraturan permainannya cukup sederhana. Setiap wanita alan memilih pasangan prianya, dan setiap pria akan disuruh meniru suara binatang tertentu. Para wanita akan disuruh keluar ruangan lalu matanya ditutup, ketika mereka kembali mereka harus berusaha mencari pasangannya. Para pria akan membantu pasangannya dengan bersuara sesuai binatangnya. Wanita yang paling akhir menemukan pasangan akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Jongin mengeluh dalam hati. Ketika melirik Kyungsoo, dilihatnya wanita itu tidak tertawa seperti para wanita lain.

"Kau akan menjadi pasanganku, Mr. Swift," seru Krystal.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya," jawab Jongin dengan sopan dan wanita itu langsung cekikikan. Jongin khawatir wanita itu terkena serangan jantung kalau tidak berhenti tertawa.

Sebuah topi berisi potongan kertas diedarkan ke para tamu.

Kerumunan orang itu membelah hingga memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka penutup matanya, sementara Hanbin mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. "Suara jangkrik tidak seperti itu," protes Kyungsoo, mukanya merah padam tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti orang yang sedang berdeham!"

"Aku telah berusaha sebaik mungkin," kata Hanbin tak berdaya.

Oh, Tuhan. Jongin memejamkan matanya sekejap. _Tidak mungkin_ itu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bertengkar," ujar Victoria Higginson dengan gembira,lalu berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan Hanbin. "Itu berarti kau harus menerima hukuman, Sayang!"

Senyum Kyungsoo menghilang. "Apa hukumannya?"

"Namanya 'menjadi wallflower'," Victoria Higginson menjelaskan. "Kau harus berdiri di dinding dan mengambil salah satu nama pria yang berada di dalam topi. Kalau pria itu tidak mau menciummu, kau akan terus di depan dinding dan mengambil nama sampai salah satu bersedia menciummu."

Senyum Kyungsoo bergeming, meskipun wajahnya berubah pucat.

Sialan, pikir Jongin dengan marah.

Ia tak dapat membiarkannya. Demi keluarga Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri. Dan juga dirinya... tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia pikirkan.

Secara otomatis ia berjalan ke depan, tetapi Krystal meraih tangannya. Kukunya yang panjang menusuk lewat lengan jaket yang dikenakan Jongin. "Jangan ikut campur," ia memperingatkan. "Setiap orang yang bermain harus mau menerima hukuman!" ia tersenyum, tapi matanya memperlihatkan kekejaman yang tidak disukai Jongin.

Menatap sekeliling ruangan, tak seorang pun pria yang ada di ruangan itu akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Jongin sungguh ingin membenturkan kepala mereka dan menarik Kyungsoo keluar. Alih-alih ia hanya dapat menonton sewaktu topi dibawakan ke Kyungsoo dan wanita itu memasukkan tangannya dengan jari gemetar.

Menarik selembar kertas, Kyungsoo membacanya tanpa suara, alis matanya yang hitam bertaut. Ruangan menjadi sunyi, beberapa menahan napas penuh harapan kemudian Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama itu tanpa menatap ke depan.

"Jongin." ia menyelipkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam topi sebelum bisa di konfirmasi.

Jongin merasa jantungnya berdebar keras di dalam dadanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin," Krystal mendesis. "Tidak mungkin kau."

Jongin melirik wanita itu nyaris tanpa berpikir. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak memasukkan namamu ke dalam topi itu!"

Jongin membuat wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Tampaknya seseorang memasukkan namaku," katanya dan menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Krystal.

Keheningan yang gugup memenuhi ruangan waktu Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu cekikikan gembira menyebar ke segala penjuru. Kyungsoo susah payah menjaga ekspresi wajahnya, tubuhnya yang langsing tegang seperti tali busur. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum acuh. Tapi Jongin dapat melihat denyut yang cepat di nadi lehernya. Ia ingin meletakkan mulutnya di denyut yang tampak jelas itu dan mengelus dengan lidahnya.

Berhenti di depan Kyungsoo, ia menatap mata gadis itu, berusaha membaca pikirannya.

Wanita itu telah memilihnya. _Mengapa?_

"Aku mendengar suaramu dalam permainan tadi, kau terdengar seperti sapi yang sedang sakit perut." ujar Kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan sehingga orang lain tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kalau kau melihat hasil akhirnya, suara sapi akhirnya lebih baik daripada suara jangkrik Hanbin," cetus Jongin.

"Suaranya sama sekali tidak seperti jangkrik. Dia terdengar seperti sedang membersihkan dahak dari tenggorokannya."

Jongin segera menahan tawa yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar. Kyungsoo tampak kesal dan menggemaskan sehingga yang dapat Jongin lakukan hanyalah menahan keinginan untuk menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Alih-alih ia berkata, "Mari kita selesaikan ini."

Ia sungguh ingin wajah Kyungsoo tidak merona sedemikan hebat.

Terdengar napas tertahan secara serentak di antara penonton sewaktu Jongin berjalan mendekat sampai tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo nyaris bersentuhan. Kepala Kyungsoo menengadah ke belakang, matanya terpejam, bibirnya agak dikerucutkan. Jongin meraih tangan wanita itu dan mengangkatnya ke bibir lalu memberi ciuman singkat di punggung tangannya.

Mata Kyungsoo seketika membuka. Wanita itu tampak shock.

Lebih banyak lagi suara tawa terdengar dari arah penonton dan beberapa berteriak mengejek.

Jongin menghadap Kyungsoo dan berkata dengan nada suara ramah namun tegas, "Kyungsoo tadi kau mengatakan ingin melihat kakakmu. Maukah kau aku temani ke sana?"

"Tapi kau kan tidak boleh pergi!" Krystal berteriak dari belakang ruangan. "Kita baru saja mulai."

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo kepada Jongin. "Aku yakin kakakku masih bisa menunggu lebih lama sementara aku bersenang-senang disini."

Jongin menatapnya tajam.

Dari ekspresi Kyungsoo ia tahu bahwa wanita itu mengerti maksudnya.

Ia sedang meminta balasan atas pertolongannya tadi.

 _Pergi denganku sekarang, dan jangan membantah._ Tatapan itu memerintahkan.

Ia juga dapat melihat Kyungsoo sangat ingin menolak, tapi harga diri wanita itu tidak memperbolehkan nya. Utang adalah utang.

Kyungsoo menelan mudah dengan susah payah. "Di lain pihak.." suaranya nyaris tercekat. "..aku memang berjanji akan menemani kakakku sementara dia minum teh."

Jongin menjulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Siap melayanimu, Miss Bowman."

Terdengar protes orang-orang, tetapi begitu mereka melewati ambang pintu, mereka sudah sibuk menyiapkan permainan lain.

Begitu mereka masuk ke lorong, Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Jongin. Beberapa meter kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah pintu terbuka yang mengarah ke perpustakaan. Melihat ruangan itu kosong, Kyungsoo segera berderap masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jongin masuk mengejarnya dan menutup pintu agar mereka mendapat privasi.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu?" tuntut Kyungsoo, dan berjalan mengitari Jongin.

"Membawamu keluar dari permainan?" pura-pura bingung, Jongin berkata dengan nada suara mengkritik. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada disana, dan kau tahu itu."

Kyungsoo amat sangat naik pitam sehingga matanya yang hitam seperti memancarkan api. "Jadi seharusnya aku berada dimana, Jongin? Membaca seorang diri di perpustakaan?"

"Itu lebih bagus daripada membuat skandal."

"Tidak, itu tidak bagus. Aku berada tepat di tempat seharusnya aku berada, melakukan persis seperti yang dilakukan orang lain, dan semuanya berjalan baik sampai kau merusaknya!"

"Aku? Aku merusak malammu?" Jongin tak dapat memercayai pendengarannya.

"Ya,"

" _Bagaimana_?"

"Kau tidak menciumku." Kyungsoo mendelik menuduh.

"Aku.. Aku kan menciummu." gelagapan, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Di tangan, dan itu tidak ada artinya." kata Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku menyelamatkan reputasimu."

"Kalau kau menciumku, baru reputasiku terangkat. Tapi kau menolakku di depan orang banyak. Dan itu berarti Hanbin dan semua pria lain tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dalam diriku."

"Aku tidak menolakmu."

"Rasanya seperti penolakan, dasar kurang ajar!"

"Aku tidak kurang ajar. Kalau aku menciummu di depan orang banyak, _baru_ aku bisa disebut kurang ajar." Jongin berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali meneruskan kebingungannya, "Dan tak ada yang salah dalam dirimu. Mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Aku seorang _wallflower._ Tak ada pria yang mau menciumku."

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kyungsoo marah karena Jongin tidak melakukan hal yang begitu ingin dilakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia telah menjaga martabat Kyungsoo, dan alih-alih menghargainya wanita itu malah marah.

"Apakah aku begitu tidak menarik? Apakah aku begitu jelek?" Kyungsoo berteriak marah.

Jongin menginginkan Kyungsoo sudah sangat lama. Beribu kali ia memperingatkan diri mengapa ia tidak boleh mendapatkan wanita itu. Dan akan jauh lebih baik wanita itu membencinya sehingga ia tak punya alasan untuk berharap. Tapi adanya kemungkinan bahwa perasaan gadis itu telah berubah, bahwa pada akhirnya gadis itu menginginkannya, membuat Jongin limbung.

Bila lebih lama semenit lagi seperti ini, ia bisa lepas kendali.

"..aku tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan wanita untuk menarik perhatian pria. Dan ketika aku mendapat kesempatan untuk memperoleh sedikit pengalaman,kau-" kata-katanya terputus dan keningnya berkerut ketika melihat wajah Jongin. "Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti sedang kesakitan?"

Sakit. Ya sakit yang dirasakan pria bila amat menginginkan seorang wanita selama bertahun-tahun dan kemudian mendapati dirinya hanya berduaan dengan wanita tersebut lalu harus tahan mendengarkan keluhan karena ia tidak mencium wanita itu padahal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah merobek pakaian wanita itu dan bercinta dengannya di lantai.

Kyungsoo ingin pengalaman? Jongin siap memberi pengalaman yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Tubuhnya sudah bergairah. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk bernapas. Tapi ia malah tambah bergairah.

Ia tak menyadari kapan dirinya menarik Kyungsoo tapi tiba-tiba tangannya sudah berada di tubuh wanita itu, mengaitkan lengan sebelah atasnya di tempat bahan satin kuning menahan kehangatan tubuh wanita itu. Kyungsoo begitu ringan dan lentur, Jongin dapat mengangkatnya dengan mudah, mendesak nya ke dinding..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" mata Kyungsoo yang kelam membesar karena terkejut.

"Aku ingin jawaban atas satu pertanyaan, mengapa kau menyebut namaku di dalam sana?" Jongin berhasil berbicara.

Berbagai emosi berkelebat cepat di wajah Kyungsoo. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya merona. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Namamu tertera di kertas. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain-"

"Bohong." ucap Jongin ketus. "Namaku tidak ada di kertas, tapi kau tetap memanggilku. Kenapa?" Wanita itu tidak akan dapat berkelit. Rona di wajahnya tambah memerah hingga menjadi merah tua.

Mereka berdua tahu hanya ada satu alasan. Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Detak jantungnya begitu cepat dan panas sehingga debarannya seakan menusuk urat nadinya.

Ia mendengar suara ragu-ragu Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya ingin tahu.. bagaimana kau.. aku hanya ingin.."

Ini adalah godaan terbesar yang paling kejam. Tubuh wanita itu sungguh enak di pegang. Ia menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang indah, menatap bibir bawahnya yang berlekuk lembut menggiurkan. Satu ciuman, pikirnya putus asa. Tentunya ia boleh mendapat itu, bukan? Begitu ia memulai, ia tak yakin dapat berhenti.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin berusaha mencari kata tapi ternyata sulit berbicara masuk akal. "Aku akan memberi tahu ayahmu, begitu ada kesempatan, aku tak dapat menikahimu dalam keadaan apa pun."

Kyungsoo masih tidak mau menatapnya. "Mengapa kau tidak langsung mengatakan kepadanya sebelumnya?"

Karena ia ingin Kyungsoo memperhatikannya.

Karena ia ingin berpura-pura, meski hanya sebentar, bahwa sesuatu yang tak berani ia impikan nyaris di raihnya.

"Aku ingin membuatmu kesal." kata Jongin.

"Well, kau berhasil!"

"Tapi aku tak pernah mempertimbangkannya secara serius. Aku tak dapat menikahimu."

"Karena aku _wallflower,_ " kata Kyungsoo merajuk

"Tidak, bukan begi-"

"Aku tidak menarik."

"Kyungsoo, berhentilah-"

"Tak berharga untuk satu ciuman pun."

"Baiklah," hardik Jongin, akhirnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Sialan, kau menang. Aku akan menciummu."

"Kenapa?

"Karena kalau tidak kau tidak akan berhenti mengeluh."

"Sekarang sudah terlambat! Kau seharusnya menciumku di dalam tadi di ruang tamu tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Dan sekarang kau menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk di cium pria lain, aku tidak akan puas dengan hiburan kelas dua "

" _Kelas dua?"_

Itu kesalahan. Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo menyadarinya begitu kata itu tercetus dari bibirnya.

Wanita itu baru saja menetapkan takdirnya.

"Ma-maksudku separuh hati." ia berkata megap-megap, berusaha membebaskan diri dari Jongin.

"Tampak jelas kau tidak mau menciumku dan dengan demikian-"

"Kau tadi bilang kelas dua." Ia menyentakkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan keras ke tubuhnya. "Dan itu berarti sekarang aku harus membuktikan sesuatu."

"Tidak, tak perlu," ujar Kyungsoo cepat-cepat. "Sungguh. Kau tak perlu-" Kyungsoo menjerit kecil ketika Jongin menangkup tengkuknya, dan suaranya menghilang ketika pria itu menarik kepalanya mendekat.

...

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu Jongin tahu ia membuat kesalahan, karena tak ada yang dapat menandingi kesempurnaan rasa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Ia telah merusak hidupnya sendiri. Tapi, demi Tuhan ia tak peduli.

Mulut Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan panas, seperti sinar matahari, seperti percik api di kayu bakar perapian. Gadis itu terkesiap ketika ia menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan ujung lidah. Perlahan wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jongin, kemudian Jongin merasakan jemari wanita itu telah berada di belakang kepalanya, meluncur masuk ke rambutnya, mencegahnya menarik diri. Padahal tak mungkin ia akan melakukan itu. Takkan ada yang dapat membuatnya berhenti.

Ia merasa jarinya bergetar sewaktu menangkup garis rahang halus Kyungsoo di tangannya, dengan lembut mengarahkan wajah gadis itu ke atas. Bibir gadis itu terasa begitu manis dan langka, memicu dahaga yang mengancam tak terkendali.. Jongin mencari kulit halus di bagian dalam bibir Kyungsoo, lebih dalam lagi, lebih kuat, sampai gadis itu mulai mendesah keras, tubuhnya menempel erat pada tubuh Jongin.

Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa ia lebih kuat, lebih berat, salah satu tangannya yang berotot melingkari punggung wanita itu, kakinya di buka lebar agar dapat menjepit Kyungsoo. Tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo dibalut oleh renda dan korset sehingga Jongin nyaris dilanda gairah primitif untuk merobek pakaian itu dan menemukan kulit lembut di bawahnya.

Alih-alih, ia menancapkan jarinya ke sanggul Kyungsoo dan menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang sampai kepala gadis itu berada dalam telapak tangannya, dan lehernya yang putih jelas terlihat. Ia mencari denyut yang ia lihat sebelumnya, bibirnya dengan lembut menelusuri jalur rahasia saraf di balik kulit wanita itu. Ketika ia tiba di titik yang sensitif, ia merasa Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan karena terkejut.

Seperti inilah rasanya kalau bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, pikir Jongin pening. Tubuh Kyungsoo akan bergetar manis saat mereka bersatu, napasnya memburu, suara tak berdaya keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kulit wanita itu hangat dan feminim, baunya seperti teh dan bedak dan sedikit garam. Ia mencari mulut wanita itu lagi, membukanya, menikmati kulit yang halus bagai sutra itu, kehangatannya, dan rasa intim yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

Kyungsoo harusnya meronta-ronta, tapi wanita itu hanya pasrah dan melunak, mendorongnya melalui semua garis batas. Jongin mulai memagut bibir wanita itu dengan ciuman yang dalam dan penuh gairah, berulang kali mendekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan kaki Kyungsoo membuka di balik gaunnya dan paha Jongin terasa pas di antara kedua kakinya. Wanita itu menggeliat dengan hasrat yang lugu, wajahnya merah padam seperti warna bunga poppi pada akhir musim panas. Jika Kyungsoo tahu apa yang diinginkan Jongin darinya, dia pasti bukan sekedar merona. Dia pasti akan pingsan di tempat.

Melepaskan mulutnya dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menempelkan rahangnya di pelipis wanita itu. "Kurasa," berkata dengan suara serak, "ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan mengenai apakah aku menganggapmu menggairahkan atau tidak."

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membalikkan tubuh dalam pelukan Jongin sehingga wajahnya menjauh dari pria itu, dan menatap nanar ke arah deretan buku bersampul kulit di hadapannya. Tangannya yang mungil mengcekeram rak dari kayu mahoni itu sementara ia berjuang mengendalikan napas yang memburu.

Jongin berdiri di belakangnya, menjulurkan tangan untuk memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Pundak Kyungsoo yang kecil mendadak menegang ketika bersentuhan dengan dada kokoh Jongin sementara pria itu mencari daun telinga Kyungsoo yang lembut.

"Jangan," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendesah, berusaha menjauh dari Jongin.

Jongin tak dapat berhenti. Mengikuti gerakan kepala Kyungsoo, ia mengecup lekuk lehernya yang halus.

Salah satu tangannya membelai kulit terbuka di atas leher gaun gadis itu, persis di atas payudaranya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas terangkat untuk menekan tangan Jongin lebih keras ke payudaranya. Seolah-olah mereka perlu menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

Semua otot Jongin menegang melawan dorongan yang kuat untuk menarik wanita itu dan membawanya ke sofa terdekat. Ia ingin bercinta dengan wanita itu, menghanyutkan diri dalam tubuh wanita itu sampai semua kenangan pahit digantikan oleh rasa manis tubuh Kyungsoo. Namun kesempatan itu telah di renggut darinya sejak lama, sejak sebelum mereka bertemu.

Ia tak memiliki apa pun yang bisa di tawarkan kepada wanita itu. Kehidupan, nama, identitas, semua hanya ilusi. Ia bukan pria seperti yang dibayangkan Kyungsoo. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai wanita itu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

Dengan menyesal ia menyadari secara tak sadar ia tadi mencengkeram rok Kyungsoo sekan sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengangkatnya ke atas. Kain satin gaun itu terlepas dari tangannya dan berkilau melewati jari-jarinya. Jongin membayangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang di balut semua kain dan renda itu, serta betapa nikmatnya bila ia melucuti pakaian wanita itu. Menelusuri tubuh wanita itu dengan bibir dan jemarinya, mempelajari setiap lekak-lekuknya, dan setiap titik tersembunyi.

Ia memperhatikan tangannya seolah-olah tangan itu milik orang lain, lalu meluruskan jarinya satu persatu sampai kain satin kuning itu jatuh ke bawah. Lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, menatap ke dalam matanya yang cokelat pekat.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo parau.

Inilah pertama kali wanita itu memanggilnya. Jongin berusaha keras untuk menutupi keinginannya untuk merespons panggilan itu. "Ya?"

"Caramu mengatakan hal tadi, kau tidak mengatakan tidak _mau_ menikahiku dalam situasi apapun, melainkan tidak _dapat._ Mengapa?"

"Karena hal itu tidak akan terjadi," ujar Jongin, "alasannya menjadi tidak penting."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, bibirnya di kerucut kan sehingga Jongin ingin sekali menciumnya.

Pria itu bergeser ke samping untuk memberi jalan bagi Kyungsoo.

Mematuhi sinyal itu, Kyungsoo mulai bergeser dan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan Jongin.

Tapi ketika tangan Kyungsoo menyenggol tangan Jongin, pria itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba ia sudah kembali berada dalam pelukan pria itu. Jongin tak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk mencium wanita itu, seakan-akan wanita itu miliknya, seakan-akan ia bercinta dengan tubuh wanita itu.

 _Inilah yang kurasakan terhadapmu,_ ia mengatakannya melalui ciuman yang membara dan penuh perasaan. _Inilah yang kuinginkan._ Ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang, gadis itu bergairah, dan ia tahu ia dapat membuat wanita itu mencapai puncak kenikmatan saat ini juga, kalau ia memasukkan tangan ke bawah gaun wanita itu dan-

Tidak, ia memarahi diri sendiri. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Menyadari betapa ia nyaris kehilangan kendali, Jongin melepaskan mulutnya dari Kyungsoo sambil mengerang dan mendorong Kyungsoo agar menjauh.

Gadis itu segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Keliman gaunnya mengikuti di belakang, lalu membelok di pinggir daun pintu sebelum menghilang bagai berkas sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam di cakrawala .

Dan dengan muram Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa kembali berinteraksi seperti biasa lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

 _To be continue_

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri.

Minal aidzin walfaidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Met baca gaes. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan membosankan :D

Sekian


End file.
